Diary of Drabbles
by Metamorcy
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Multiple pairings. X27, 6927, R27, 6918, L27, 1827, etc, has rare pairings. Will take request on anything!
1. 6927

**Title:** Diary of Drabbles

**By:** Metamorcy

**Summary:** A collection of drabbles of all pairings. Multiple pairings. X27, 6927, R27, 6918 etc etc, will take requests yaoi, shonen-ai

**Disclaimer:** don't own

This has been beta'd by tokyomewmewlvr.

**Author's Note:** Alright, this is just a collection of drabbles. It's basically a place I can put something that is short and not really worth its own title. I will take suggestions and ideas from anyone that wants to see something. Though please don't be insulted if I don't get to it, it just means that I may have forgotten or don't have enough time so just remind me until I do. I will mention who gave the idea and everything at the top. However, there are a few pairings I won't be able to do and this isn't because I hate it or I'm not a big fan (though there are a couple but I will try to do it), it's that I can't figure them out. Examples would be the Six Funeral Wreaths because I just don't have enough information on them to get their personality out. But other than that, I will do it! So just leave me a message for anything! Also, I don't think I'll be writing any M types, unless it's for the curse words.

And now for the first one.

* * *

Pairing: **6927**

Rating:** K**

* * *

Tsuna grumbled as he stared across the table. He shouldn't be here instead he should be running for his life right now. But no matter what he did, he couldn't bring himself to do so. His feet defied his brain and remained planted firmly to the ground.

His homework was scattered across the table in a café and a pencil was being twirled in his right hand, hoping that would help calm his nervousness. Originally, he had come here to study, thinking that maybe he could get some quiet time from all the noise at home when Chrome had showed up. She had just been passing by and spotted him through the window. Wanting to say 'hello', she came in and sat down.

It started as a small conversation then slowly went to the homework on the table. They talked about it and when he asked if she could help him, she paused. Tsuna blinked at the expression she was giving him, one of confusion and hopelessness, and turned away for a moment to drink his water. Before he knew it, Mukuro was sitting there instead, looking quite smug and cheerful. And as usual, Tsuna had reacted like always and made a loud 'Heeiiiii!!', almost falling out of his chair in shock.

Mukuro had just chuckled at the scene and watched as the younger teen settle into his chair in fear but after a while that fear Tsuna had been feeling died down into curiosity. Why was Mukuro here? There was no need for him to show up. So Tsuna stayed where he was at, observing the other.

"Kufufu…" The illusionist tilted his head, his mismatched eyes looking over the homework before him carefully. He didn't look like he had any plans to endanger Tsuna and was in reality ignoring him for the papers.

Tsuna sighed and glanced over the remaining questions he had then up at the other. "So…Mukuro, why are you here?"

At his name, the mist guardian gazed up with that usual cunning grin on his face. "Chrome called me. She wanted me to come help you with your homework."

"O-Oh…" The brunet blinked then smiled. "Thanks."

"It's fine. I have nothing better to do. This will give me some entertainment for the day."

'That's right…You're in that cell…' Tsuna thought sorrowfully, his mood dampening at the thought.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow at the change of mood and chuckled before reaching over to snatch the pencil out of Tsuna's hand. The brunet let out a soft cry in retort and pouted. Chuckling again, Mukuro used the pencil to circle a question. "This one is wrong. You didn't add the answer together right. You forgot to bring down the negative on this number." The tip of the pencil tapped that said number.

"Really? Thanks." Tsuna looked over the paper, recalculating the answer. As he tilted his head down, his hair fell over into his eyes, covering them up. Meanwhile, Mukuro kept his own on the teen and suddenly reached over. His gloved fingers brushed a strand of caramel-colored hair out of the way with a soft movement. Instantly, Tsuna froze at the touch and glanced up curiously, his eyes going wide. The other just smiled slyly, tucking the offending lock behind Tsuna's right ear and then pulled back to fold his arms, admiring the view.

"There, much better."

Suddenly, Tsuna's felt the blood from his body rushing up to his cheeks and stared down at his papers, trying to his face. 'What the hell was that for?' Tsuna was never one to curse but that touch left him so confused. 'Did Mukuro really just touch me without any menace or cruelty…but with…kindness?' He blushed harder and ended up scrunching his body together in embarrassment, his fingers curling up together into a ball. "M-Mukuro…"

"Hmm…?" The mist guardian leaned against the table and forward as his hands went through the completed work again to catch any other mistakes. When Tsuna didn't continue, he glanced up. "Oya, oya, what's wrong, Tsunayoshi? Cat got your tongue? Kufufu."

"Why…did you…?" Tsuna's face darkened at the memory. He could still feel the warm touch on his skin and it was burning and in a good way.

Mukuro didn't answer instead he just sat there and watched. He was clearly enjoying the reaction he was getting, obvious by the rising smile. Tsuna was just so cute especially when he became a reddening and stuttering mess. The illusionist huffed and stood up after quickly circling the rest of the papers that were wrong and went to Tsuna's right side. Leaning over, his lips pressed against the right cheek and retracted back only a little bit. "See you later, Tsunayoshi…Kufufu." He whispered into the ear, ignoring the earlier question, and placed a suggestive hand into the soft hair, sliding his fingers through before pulling back. He snickered at the shocked expression and began to walk away, hands in his pockets. "If you want to see me again, don't hesitate to tell Chrome. I'll show up for you no matter what." Mukuro let out another chuckle and disappeared the instance he went out the door in a puff of mist.

Tsuna, on the other hand, remained glued to his spot, blushing like mad. His homework was left forgotten. After a few seconds passed, he face palmed into the table, shaking his glass of water, and groaned, but the blush never left.

Damn him…

* * *

And that concludes the first drabble!

Remember! Just message me for a pairing or scene or anything and I'll try to do it. I'm kinda shooting for twenty at the moment. Maybe more.


	2. R27: Late For Work

**Title:** Diary of Drabbles

**By:** Metamorcy

**Disclaimer:** don't own

This has been beta'd by tokyomewmewlvr.

**

* * *

**

Late For Work

Pairing: **R27 AU!**

Rating: **K**

**darkcat Smith **requested for a R27 but didn't say anything else on how or what.

* * *

He was late.

Tsuna was clearly late.

And by thirty minutes.

There was _no_ excuse he could use to explain his lateness to his boss.

As he stared up at the building from his car in fear, he took a deep breath, trying to calm down. It was now or never and he knew that the longer he waited, the worst things got.

'Maybe I can get away by calling in sick…' Tsuna thought desperately. 'No, _he'll_ be able to tell that I'm lying instantly. He always has the ability to do so!'

Tsuna groaned and turned off the engine, getting out of his car. He went towards the building and tried to appear as invisible as possible but he knew all eyes were on him. He was the last one in after all.

But for the reason for all this was because of trains. He really had to hate them, he really did. Today of all days, he had to get stuck by, not one, but _two_ trains…on the same track! But that wasn't the worst of it. The second train decided to be impudent and stop on the track with two cars left before passing over. That's right, it stopped. Tsuna had been sooo tempted to pound his head against the steering wheel at the frustration. But it didn't end there. The train then decided by some god or chance that it had gone the wrong way and stared going backwards. So Tsuna sat there waiting for the train to run back through again so he could get to work. Of course because of the trains, he was late and that forced him to speed faster to cut time. But no matter how fast he went, he was still late, though he did manage to cut forty minutes to thirty. It was better than nothing.

So as Tsuna went into his workplace area, he thanked his luck that he was small (not that he'll ever admit it) and hid behind the cubicles, hoping that the boss hadn't noticed that he hadn't arrived yet. Just as he sat down in his seat, a voice came from behind.

"Sawada, my office."

Tsuna slapped his forehead. 'Damn…' Slowly, he got up and turned to face his boss, Reborn. The taller man was staring back at him, both arms folded across his chest. His dark black eyes were glaring and it was enough to make everyone in the room to hide or run away. Tsuna shivered at the coldness with his hands shaking in midair.

When Reborn went towards his office, Tsuna had no choice but to follow, he just hoped he didn't get fired. This job paid good money. As the door closed behind him, cutting him off from the rest of the employees, he began to fear for his life.

"So are you going to tell me why you were late today?" Reborn sneered from his spot, leaning against his desk. His eyes didn't leave the shaking other at all. The curtains were closed and the lights were dimmed slightly, making it appear dark and sinister. The worker jumped at the voice and stepped closer, still standing.

"W-Would you believe me if I told you that it was because of two trains?" Tsuna tried, swallowing.

"No."

"…Then I have nothing else to say."

Reborn tilted his head, his black eyes still staring. His fedora was on the table, leaving his spiky hair untamed. "Then you should be expecting some sort of punishment, correct?"

Tsuna nodded, making his boss smirk.

"So you already know. Good." Reborn walked towards his employee and leaned over since he was a good foot taller. "Then don't resist."

"H-Hai!" Tsuna opened his mouth to speak when something soft crushed against his own. He made a muted squeak in response, his eyes going wide.

Reborn chuckled into the kiss, using that opening to his advantage and slipped his tongue in. Using force, he shoved Tsuna into the chair behind the smaller other, pinning him down, and continued to ravish the mouth. His fingers slipped into the caramel-colored hair, feeling his way around until he found the best spot to grab. Using that as ledged, he brought Tsuna closer and close his eyes shut.

A soft strangled moan came from Tsuna's throat. He had clearly forgotten how to breathe and even think. As the tongue tangled with his own, his fingers reached up to touch Reborn's arms, hoping that that would keep him sane.

When Reborn finally let go, Tsuna remained seated onto the chair, completely out of breath. His fingers fell off of the older man's suit and gripped the chair instead, trying to fill his lungs with air. His heart was pounding wildly, able to hear it in his ears. Tsuna's eyes were wide in surprise and his face was tinted bright red all the way to his ears.

Reborn chuckled at his employee, liking how he looked and found it adorable. But there were other things he had to do at the moment. Reaching over, he helped straighten out Tsuna since the man was going to have to go outside soon. He didn't want anyone to be questioning about them yet. It was more entertaining to keep it a secret so he quickly smoothed out the brown hair and clothes. He chuckled again at the expression he was getting.

His right forefinger lifted Tsuna's chin up so he could peer directly into the eyes. "If you are ever late again, expect something." Reborn gave on last kiss before shoving the man out of his office.

Tsuna stood outside for a few moments, cheeks still red, and gradually walked towards his area, settling into his seat.

For the rest of the day, he couldn't complete a piece of work.

And because of that, he was called in again.

* * *

And that concludes the first drabble!

Actually, the train part actually happened to me on Monday. I was soooo pissed off since I was trying to get to school. Luckily, I had left the house twenty minutes earlier and made it to class just on time.

Okay, I don't think I really clarified what I said in the beginning of the first drabble. I mean that you can choose any pairing, that or a scene/situation with that pairing that you want to see. Of course, it won't matter to me either way, I'll still do it.

Thanks for the reviews and requests!


	3. 692718: Double Chocolate

**Title:** Diary of Drabbles

**By:** Metamorcy

**Disclaimer:** don't own

This has been beta'd by tokyomewmewlvr.

**

* * *

**

**Double** **Chocolate**

Pairing: **692718**

Rating: **K+**

**Kyurengo** requested for it but also didn't say anything else.

* * *

Tsuna had to admit that not only did Mukuro and Hibari hated each other, they both wanted Tsuna's attention. They had some sort of competition with each other in everything from the number of flowers he got to who could make him smile the largest. As much as he loved getting the gifts and confessions, it got annoying and fast. He was currently staring down at the boxes of chocolate that were stacked into two large separate piles. There was so much variety that he didn't even know where to start. And he was pretty sure that those two were watching him from somewhere, trying to see whose would get chosen first. He sighed and opened his bedroom window to look out into the backyard. They were hiding very well.

But he knew they were there. His hyper intuition told him so.

"Mukuro! Hibari-san! Come here!"

There was silence.

Tsuna twitched. "If you don't come out from where you're hiding, I'm going to throw everything you gave to me away."

This got their attention immediately. Hibari popped out of a tree and Mukuro came out from behind his mist illusion. They both stared at the teen in wonder. Would he really do that?

Tsuna sighed again and took a step back. "Alright, come up here and no fighting! If anything happens, I _will_ throw _yours_ out." He walked into his room and sat down on the floor. The two followed right afterwards, Hibari getting in first than Mukuro. They sat on opposite sides of the table, glaring at each other with hate and displeasure. Tsuna growled in frustration. "When I said no fighting, that means no glaring too."

They stopped and distracted themselves by looking around the room.

'Well, that's a start.' Tsuna thought. He reached out to grab two boxes from the pile, one from each. That caught the mist and cloud guardians' attention. He opened them both up, tossing the wrappings into the trashcan, and placed the top cover aside. The small pieces of chocolate met his eyes, they all really looked delicious. Reaching over, he took one out of each and switched the pieces in hand. His eyes looked at the two. "Now open your mouth."

The two did as they were told but it was actually to protest or question. Tsuna didn't listen to anything they said and quickly shoved the pieces into their mouths.

The two almost chocked at the force.

Slowly, they began chewing on it.

"There, you've both eaten each other's chocolate." Tsuna tilted his head and sighed, leaning back against the bed. He watched as the two enemies eyed each other then at Tsuna before going back.

Mukuro was the first one to speak. "Kufufu, I guess we can make a truce for the moment for Tsunayoshi's sake."

Hibari snorted, folding his arms, but obviously agreed.

Tsuna didn't like how they were gazing him and suddenly felt nervous. "What are you two planning…?"

The two guardians shifted their bodies so that they could be right next to the Vongola boss, both smirking. Before Tsuna knew it, two pair of lips was on his cheeks.

Instantly, his face turned red.

But the two didn't stop there, no, they continued. Mukuro's lips went down to the neck, making small kisses, while Hibari slipped to his ear.

Tsuna could only moan, his eyes closing at the touches. He could feel the hands grabbing along his body, mostly along his waist and chest. He was basically sandwiched between the two and he couldn't protest a single word without having a moan follow along.

He smiled gently. Perhaps it wasn't so bad for them to fight over him every once in a while.

* * *

Yaaayyyyy!!! Third one finished, off to do another!

**To anonymous**: I can't do anyone's first seeing as I'm skipping around, but I have started it. So don't worry I'll get to your request (X27) eventually, maybe in one or two updates.


	4. Fran27Bel: In Fighting

**Title:** Diary of Drabbles

**By:** Metamorcy

**Disclaimer:** don't own

This has been beta'd by tokyomewmewlvr.

**

* * *

**

In Fighting

Pairing: **B27F**

Rating: **T**

**Mogu95** requested for this, she wanted to see Bel and Fran fight over Tsuna.

* * *

The world was saved, Byakuran had been defeated and right before everyone would get sent back to their own time, they wanted a celebration, a party. It was nice idea with everyone being invited, those that participated anyway. The entire Vongola (guardians and others), Dino, the Varia, other friends that had been made along the way, and even the Kokuyo gang. It was a celebration to remember. Drinks were going around and a couple of fights that occurred during the party were put out by the alcohol and contests. However when Mukuro and Hibari started to fight, they were immediately kicked outside by Reborn so they couldn't disturb the rest of those that were partying. Even Reborn was getting some attention from Bianchi.

But Tsuna, poor Tsuna, never gets a break.

His life was made of trouble.

"He's mine, Froggy." A growl came from Tsuna's left.

"Sempai, I saw him first." Another voice, this one in monotone, came from his right.

Tsuna wanted to cry. His small body was being held, more like squished, between two Varia members and he was starting to get scared. Fran had an arm around his waist and other along his shoulders. He wasn't pulling but held a tight grip, not about to let go, not at all. On the other side was Belphegor with his eyes hidden behind his long blond bangs and wore a creepy grin. One of his arms was at Tsuna's waist while the other was holding up his knifes threateningly.

"Ushishishi, the prince wasn't to keep him." Bel threw a few blades and struck Fran at his hat but as usual, the illusionist wasn't harmed.

"Please stop that, fake prince-Sempai." Fran spoke, not really caring about the knifes that were sticking out. His grip only tightened, staring at his colleague. "I saw him first so I get to keep him."

Tsuna sighed and glanced up at the two Varia members in confusion. He didn't get what was going on. It was only been an hour into the party when they suddenly attached themselves to him, both arguing over him. This had actually earned a few strange glances from the others but they all tended to ignore the commotion for the alcohol. "Um…Why do you want to keep me?"

The two stopped and looked down. Instantly, they said together. "Because you're cute." Of course, there was an added "Ushishi" at the end of Bel's and they turned back to stare at each other down.

"Jyudaime!"

The brunet turned to his storm guardian, hoping that he would come save him from this strange mess. Or at least make an argument so he could get away. And as expected, Gokuderu did what he did best.

"You bastards! How dare you touch Jyudaime! Let go of him!" Gokuderu opened his box weapon, aiming the skull-shaped gun from his arm. He carefully fired twice at the two, making sure not to hit his boss, and then an explosion occurred. The other occupants in the room turned to the group that was making a scene once more in surprise. A puff of smoke erupted from the area, spreading out. He smirked at the damaged he had done and called out. "Jyudaime! Where are you?!"

"Ushishishi." Three knifes came flying out of the smoke and Gokuderu quickly opened another one of his boxes to block the attack. As the smoke cleared, Bel was standing there with his own box weapon on his shoulder. "You dare hurt the prince?"

Gokuderu didn't care much about the threat. He was looking for his boss. "Jyudaime!?"

During the time of the explosion and with the smoke clearing, Tsuna had disappeared…along with Fran.

Bel noticed this as well. "That little brat!" His smile transformed into a frown and spotted the escaping Varia member with Tsuna on his shoulder. "Fran!"

By now everyone was watching with interest.

The two Varia members ran out, getting away from the crowd of people and even losing the rest of the guardians. Bel continuously threw his knifes, hoping he could hit the running illusionist. But Fran dodged every time and jumped right into the middle of his master's and Hibari's fight. Tusna paled at the thought and remained quiet, yelling and screaming wasn't helping him very much.

Fran remained still for a moment, positioning the somewhat squirming Tsuna into a more comfortable position before running off again. Mukuro and Hibari, both of who had been about to hit each other, paused in mid-attack when they saw Fran holding Tsuna like a prize. They stared in question, no longer caring about each other.

Before anyone could question the illusionist, Fran jumped away. The spot he had been previously standing in was now covered in knives.

"Sempai, you're going to hit him." Fran cried in mid-air, though his facial expressions remained the same. He landed behind Hibari to dodge the upcoming attack. The cloud guardian instantly deflected the blades that headed his way.

Hibari let out a growl, not happy about becoming a shield. "I'll bite you to death for that."

"Little one, what are you doing?" Mukuro questioned, holding his trident up.

The youngest Varia member didn't answer nor seem to care and stopped a few feet away, putting Tsuna down. The brunet huffed, glad that he was finally getting down, though he really didn't care about what was going on anymore. His life didn't make any sense anyway.

Bel landed just a meter away, holding his knifes. "Ushishi, giving up, brat?"

Fran titled his head. "No, fake prince-sempai, I'm going to do this."

"Huh?" Tsuna felt his body spinning around to face the Varia member. And then things got crazy Fran kissed him. Right on the lips, but it didn't last long before Fran had to dodge the upcoming attack. Tsuna didn't move, blushing like mad from where he was at.

The two guardians in the back stopped all movement to observe, not even Hibari, who had been wanting to kill Fran.

Bel came next, jumping to where Fran had been and kissed Tsuna too. "There, the prince has cleansed you of that bastard's germs. Ushishi."

The brunet remained where he was at, blushing and watching as the two Varia members fought like crazy. He was glad that at the last moment that he hid behind a statue seeing and hearing as knifes began to rain down everywhere. There were also flames and illusions being casted.

Mukuro and Hibari just stared at the trio, their weapons still in their hands.

Tsuna slid to the ground, curling up, and sighed.

He really wished he had a normal life.

* * *

I hope that was good enough. I'm not sure I got their personalities right but I hope I did. Alright, onto the next one!


	5. X27: Sightseeing

**Title:** Diary of Drabbles

**By:** Metamorcy

**Disclaimer:** don't own

This has been beta'd by tokyomewmewlvr.

**

* * *

**

Sightseeing

Pairing: **X27**

I don't remember whose requesting what anymore so I'm just going to put the pairing and title of it from now on. Sorry. This is me getting lazy. But whoever requested this, I hope you or anyone/everyone else like it.

* * *

Tsuna yawned, he was free at long last. School was over for the day or week actually until Monday comes around. Stretching his back, he exited out of the school building, his school bag resting on his shoulder. The sun was bright and the wind felt great. It was just a perfect afternoon. Yamamoto was out to play baseball practice as usual and Gokuderu had to stay after school to get something he had forgotten. So he was all alone and he began to think how he should spend the rest of the day.

As he stepped out, he noticed that everyone was dead silent. Even the perfects were standing in silence as if afraid of something. Tsuna perked up, wondering what was happening. Why was everyone quiet? He looked at the faces of the students and noticed how fearful they looked, some were even shaking in terror.

"Is something happening?" Tsuna whispered to the person next to him.

Tsuna tilted his head when the student rose up a hand up to point to something in the distance. His honey-colored eyes went up to follow the movement right straight to the front entrance of the school.

He froze.

At the entry, leaning against the gate with his arms crossed along his chest, was Xanxus.

He stood there as if nothing was wrong but the violent aura he admitted made everyone shrink away. His eyes were closed shut as if resting but he was awake. Some of the students slowly walked by, trying to keep themselves from making any sounds, afraid to get killed by the scary looking man. Tsuna swallowed.

'Why is Xanxus-san at my school…?!'

A couple of perfects stepped forward bravely to demand the person to leave since he was disturbing the populace. But Xanxus didn't bother with them, instead, he continued to lie there calmly.

However, that all changed when a couple of perfects went closer to drive the frightening man away. They yelled a couple of insults that made Tsuna shutter. This _wasn't_ going to end well.

And Tsuna was clearly right.

Right after the words were thrown, Xanxus snapped his eyes open and glared. The aura that surrounded him intensified and he immediately struck the person closest to him with his fist. The perfect flew back a few good feet and skidded across the dirt ground, going right by the students that were close by. A puff of dust was kicked up in the process. Xanxus remained completely unchanged except for his extended arm and glanced at the other perfects as if daring them to attack. A couple of them backed up in fear, especially after hearing their fallen comrade moan in agony.

Then Xanxus' red eyes caught sight of a certain teen that was somewhat hidden in the crowd that was continuously gathering around him. He narrowed his eyes and pushed himself away from the entrance and started towards Tsuna, who squeaked in surprise. He swallowed and took a step back in fear. Meanwhile, the students were scattering at the incoming danger, almost pitying the poor defenseless brunet that was trapped in the center.

"Trash…" Xanxus growled once he was a foot away and stopped right in front of the teen with narrowed eyes, towering over him.

"W-Wh-What…are y-you…doing h-here?" Tsuna was a stuttering mess but who wouldn't? This sudden appearance brought up a lot of whispers in the surrounding students.

"Who's that? A friend of Dame-Tsuna?"

"I don't think he's a friend, more like a killer."

"Poor guy…"

Tsuna squeaked as he heard all the comments.

Then the students grew silent as Hibari came stomping out, glaring at everyone. More people scattered, running for the entrance to escape the zone. This gave the two most dangerous people Tsuna know a chance to kill each other and he was right in the dead center of it. Slowly, the brunet shifted away. There was no way he wasn't going to get caught in the middle of a battle and he was pretty sure that he'd wouldn't be able to stop either of them nor was he planning too either.

Xanxus didn't care about the cloud guardian and kept his eyes on Tsuna. "Tch, let's go, Trash."

"H-Huh?"

"I said, let's go." A glare came next, forcing Tsuna to shiver. The older man then turned to Hibari. "Don't get all tensed up, scum. I'm not here for any trouble, just to pick up this trash."

Hibari, who had taken out his tonfas the moment he came into view, stared between the two. Xanxus didn't bother waiting for a reaction and stepped closer to Tsuna, lifting him up over his right shoulder.

"Xanxus-san?!" Tsuna cried, trying to struggle out of the powerful grip. An arm was holding his legs down to make sure he couldn't squirm his way out and since he had been thrown over, his head was facing the entrance of the school. "What are you doing?! Put me down!"

"I'm here to pick you up so stop squirming, Trash!" Xanxus gave the teen a shake and began walking right out of the school. Because of the turn, Tsuna was now in front of Hibari, who was _actually_ walking away. He groaned, he had really been hoping that Hibari would distract Xanxus long enough for him to escape and run home to safety.

Tsuna felt like crying, Xanxus was going to kill him.

Kill him and dispose his body in a ditch somewhere.

As they left the school ground and went into the streets, they earned a few looks from the people around. It wasn't common to see someone getting carried like a sack of potatoes. Tsuna sighed. He winced slightly as his stomach was starting to hurt since Xanxus' shoulder blade was nudging into it.

"X-Xanxus-san?"

"What, Trash?"

"You can let go of me now…" Tsuna muttered, hoping that the older man was not going to dispose of him somewhere. But to his surprise, he had let down gently, not thrown or dropped (which he was really expecting). Tsuna blinked curiously and looked up since the other was much _much_ taller than him. Curse his genes. But as he gazed back into the red ones, he blushed. "S-So…What are you here for?"

Xanxus growled, his arms now folded since they were free. It was strange for Tsuna to see the older man by himself without any of the other members of the Varia around. He knew that they tended to trail him. "I got some bloody time off and got forced to come here."

"Oh but why search me out?"

"Reborn told me, he said to get you from school and to show me around. Tch, I'll get those bastards back once I get home for sending me here." Xanxus' rage flared up once more, scaring everyone around them, including Tsuna. The street nearly emptied because of him.

"Oh, um…well, I may not be able to bring you to the places that you might want to see but I can at least give you a tour of some so that you can go on your own." He couldn't believe what he was saying…Why was he planning on helping his murderer get a better chance at killing him?!

"Fine…Well, get started."

"Hai! O-Okay!" Tsuna quickly began the so-said tour, pointing out to different places that came into sight as fast as possible. He mentioned the park, schools, places to eat, and many others. They would walk around and talk, well, Tsuna would since Xanxus refused to put any input into it. The thing took the rest of the day and the sun was beginning to set in the distance when Xanxus sighed.

Tsuna looked up at that since the man was right next to him. He was a little shocked. Did Xanxus just sigh?!

The Varia leader sent another glare and then said in a commanding tone "Where's your house?"

"Huh? Oh, it's this way." Tsuna instinctively pointed and went down the streets until they came up to his house. It was dark by the time they arrived and the lights in the in the building were burning brightly in the darkness. He paused at the front steps and turned to the older man. He just remembered something. "Wait…Why did you want to see my house anyway?"

The older man snorted and folded his arms. "I'm dropping you off, brat." Xanxus grumbled and rotated away when he paused. He glanced to the teen for a moment as if pondering on something. "I'm coming back tomorrow to continue where you left off, got that?"

Tsuna just nodded, understanding, though he did jump at the tone of voice. Xanxus could get really loud when he wanted to. As for the tour, they didn't have enough time to explore the other side of the area, only the area from the school within a mile.

But then the most shocking thing happened. Xanxus reached over to rub his head. Tsuna blinked, feeling the rough hand go through his hair.

When he pulled back, Tsuna was blushing like mad.

The older man folded his arms once more. "That's my thanks, brat. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked off, grinning, disappearing into the darkness. Tsuna stood there and reached up into his messy hair and slowly went towards his house.

His lips curled up, maybe Xanxus wasn't that bad or scary…

* * *

All this fluff is getting to me… XC

Dying…Just kidding. I'm just glad that these are short ones though this one is a little longer than the others. Ha!

I'm still taking requests!! Do realize you can request for a pairing that's been already done.

I'm beginning to think it's like some kind of Tsuna-uke feast since most of them are all with Tsuna. I'm probably going to take a break from him after the next one.


	6. 5927: Confession

**Title:** Diary of Drabbles

**By:** Metamorcy

**Disclaimer:** don't own

This has been beta'd by tokyomewmewlvr.

**

* * *

**

Confession

Pairing: **5927**

I remember someone saying something about chocolate but I can't remember exactly so I hope this works

* * *

Gokudera loved his boss and he wanted to confess his feelings since forever but he wasn't sure how to. So he decided one day to try everything to get his boss know. Whether he was accepted or refused, he had to try…that and he could think about the consequences later.

**Operation Confession: Start**

_**Attempt #1:**_

"Jyudaime!"

"Hu-Heeiii!" Tsuna screamed as he was basically tackled to the ground. Two pair of arms was wrapped tightly around his body preventing him from crashing painfully to the ground. His eyes, which had closed at impact, opened up to see Gokudera's face a few inches away from his own. "G-Gokudera-kun?!"

"Jyudaime! I-I…" The silver-haired teen's face flushed immediately and pulled back, allowing enough space for Tsuna to sit up. He just had to say it, his love confession. It was three easy words. "I-I l-li-li-like y-y-you…" His face darkened and tilted his head to stare at the ground. He trembled at his confession.

Tsuna tilted his head and then smiled. "I like you too, Gokudera-kun." He then proceeded to stand up and outstretched his hand to his right-hand man. "Alright, let's go before we're late to school. I don't want Hibari-san to kill us."

At first, the bomber's face brightened up and took his bosses' hand before realization struck him. Tsuna didn't mean it in _that_ way. But he was currently happy with being able to touch Tsuna's hand so he could try again later.

_**Attempt #2:**_

"Jyudaime!" Gokudera called out, running to Tsuna's side, and when he reached it, stopped to pause for breath. He had a cigarette in his mouth, tucked in the corner so it wouldn't fall out. He pulled it out, letting out a puff of smoke, and took a deep breath.

Tsuna stood there, watching, his hand on his school bag. They were on their way to school (this is another morning) but he didn't mind stopping for his _best friend_ and smiled.

Gokudera went red as he spoke. "Jyudaime, I…Um…I li-like…"

"Yo! Tsuna! Hayato!" A voice called out from behind, footsteps running to catch up. Yamamoto was smiling like usual with his baseball bat on his back. Gokudera froze and mildly cursed under his breath and turned to the idiot that dared interrupt his moment.

"Baseball freak!" He pulled out his dynamite, lit them faster than Tsuna could speak, and threw them. "Damn you!"

_**Attempt #5:**_

This time, Gokudera tried using notes to get Tsuna's attention and make him aware of his feelings. All he had to do was throw it to the other then that was it. That was all he had to do. He glanced warily to his crush that was starting to fall asleep on his desk but was managing to stay awake long enough to make sure that he didn't get in trouble with the teacher. Gokudera wrapped the paper into a ball and aimed at the teen and threw it.

But luck and fate wasn't with him.

Just as he threw it, the teacher came walking down and instead the wad hit him. He swore to himself as the bundle fall to the ground with the teacher's glare turning to him. Gokudera cursed louder, eyes widening, when he saw his love note getting picked up by the teacher and began to open it. Thinking fast, he threw a dynamite into the room, covering the area in smoke and quickly burned the paper with his lighter.

There goes that try.

_**Attempt #12:**_

He was going to do it this time, he had to. He had a bunch of flowers all bunched up in his clamp fingers, shaking from nervousness. He chanted the words in his head and tried to make himself gain more courage to say the words as fast as possible before anyone could come and interrupt. Gokudera waited for the teen to come out of his house, gazing down the street for anyone, scanning the place. He had already demanded Yamamoto to go ahead to the school and it took a while to get it through the other's head but he complied. However, after a while, Tsuna didn't come out.

He waited a little longer but still his boss didn't show up. Getting curious, he went up to the door and peeked inside through the window. He could see Nana working like usual and the kids running around. Taking a deep breath, he entered the house since they never really locked the door and looked around the front entrance area and the stairs.

Nana saw him first. "Oh, Gokudera! I didn't hear you come in." She smiled so brightly, not noticing the flowers that were in the teen's hands. "Sorry, Tsuna is sick today. Sorry about that." Then she saw the colorful arrangement in his hands and her smile grew wider. "Are those for Tsuna? That's so sweet of you! Go right ahead, he's resting in his room!"

Gokudera almost banged his head against the wall in frustration but kept his grin up. He ran up the stairs to where Tsuna was resting. Peeking in quietly, he noticed that his boss was sleeping with a wet cloth on his forehead. Reborn was nearby, resting on the table, sipping on his coffee. The hit man looked up at the other and gave a silent nod.

"It's just a cold, he'll be fine."

"If you say so, Reborn-san." Gokudera went forward and looked around for a cup and found one close by on the table. Putting the flowers in, he brunched them out so that they looked better then scrunched together and took his leave. He'll have to go to school to get the notes for Tsuna and anyway, he could always try again later.

_**Attempt #29:**_

Gokudera had originally gone to greet his crush with some chocolate. But what he hadn't expected was his sister being there. No, he definitely wasn't excepting that, that and the other girls being there either. All of them were making chocolate in large pots like they had done during Valentine's Day but strangely today, they were doing the same thing. He decided to hide his own gift seeing as it wasn't going to be good enough to impress his boss and watched the others at the table. Everyone was gathered around the kitchen, Tsuna sitting at the counter with the silver-haired teen. Luckily for Gokudera, Bianchi was wearing her goggles so he could remain nearby without his usual stomach ache. However, things didn't remain peaceful for long.

"Bwhaha! Lambo wants chocolate! Lambo wants all the chocolate!" The kid in cow prints came running by, knocking over trays and items on the counter.

Gokudera reacted like normal. "You stupid cow! Watch where you're going!" He shoved a tray at Lambo's direction and tripped him. The kid fell, skidding across the counter and stopped. Then the crying came.

"Lambo wanted chocolate!" He cried louder, reaching into his hair to start throwing his grenades. Multiple of them started flying all around. The entire group in the room, those that knew what they were went for the ground. Gokudera took that chance to tackle Tsuna to the floor, dodging one that came a little too close to ending his bosses' life. Bianchi had taken the girls into her hands and pushed them right out of the room and went behind the counter.

Sadly, one of the grenades landed into the pots of chocolate with a loud 'plup' then an explosion occurred from within. There were cries of shock and before anyone knew it, everything got splattered by liquid chocolate. It burned slightly but by pure luck, it hadn't been hot enough (they had just started). When Gokudera opened his eyes, he noticed that there was something sticky all around him and in his hair. It flopped down onto the floor and then looked at Tsuna, who was right below him.

"Jyudaime!? Are you alright?!" He called out, finding the sky guardian covered in a mixture of white and brown chocolate. He didn't care about himself at the moment.

Tsuna nodded his head and looked around the area. The entire kitchen was covered even the ceiling and walls. He turned to Gokudera. "What about you? Are you hurt?"

"Of course not, Jyudaime! I'm more concerned about you!"

"I'm fine, really. What about the others? Bianchi? Kyoko? Haru?"

With that, Bianchi stood up. During the process, her goggles have fallen off. "We're all fine."

Gokudera took one look at his sister's face before fainting on the spot.

_**Attempt #57:**_

Gokudera had had enough, he had tried so many times, so so many times. It was getting tiring and to the point that he was about to give up. This was going to be last and final attempt, if this didn't get Tsuna to about what he felt then that was it. The best he could do afterwards is protect him from any others that want him. His eyes watched his boss walk towards the grocery store to get something for his mother and trailed after. He had a lit cigarette in his mouth and yanked it out, tossing it to the ground to stomp it out.

'Well, this is it.' Gokudera ran forward, grabbing Tsuna by the shoulders, momentarily ignoring the squeak he heard. "Jyudaime!"

"W-What is it, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna smiled nervously.

The silver-haired teen pulled his beloved boss into an alleyway, away from prying eyes. He closed his eyes then opened them, immediately kissing Tsuna on the lips and pulled back. His face was bright red and when he looked at the other, so was his, who was staring in shock.

"I l-like you, J-Jyudaime…" Gokudera stuttered and glanced away, deeply embarrassed. He couldn't believe that he had to do this. Hopefully, this would work. Whether he was accepted or rejected all depended on now. "I really like you, Jyudaime! I love you!" Tears began to well up in his eyelids, afraid of what was going to happen next.

But he heard laughter.

Laughter of all things.

Gokudera looked up in surprise and blinked. Why was Tsuna laughing?

"It took you a while." Tsuna smiled. "I was beginning to wonder when it was going to happen. I thought something was suspicious when you kept doing strange things." He leaned over, getting closer to the other.

"H-How?"

"My hyper intuition told me so, that and your sister were muttering about her little brother being in love." Tsuna chuckled and tilted his head. He went closer. "Come on, let's go shopping." He took Gokudera's hand and pulled him out into the open.

The silver-haired teen could only return the smile in happiness. He had finally done it.

**Operation Confession: Complete**

* * *

I'm on number 6 now! Yes! My target is still 20, hopefully I can get there and more!

And now I will take a break from the 27-uke for something else. But it won't be for long! :D


	7. 6918: Fine Line

**Title:** Diary of Drabbles

**By:** Metamorcy

**Disclaimer:** don't own

This has been beta'd by tokyomewmewlvr.

**

* * *

**

Fine Line

Pairing: **6918**

* * *

Hibari hated him, oh, he hated him.

That pineapple bastard.

He hated how Mukuro could manipulate his body, manipulate his mind. He hated it all.

It was even worse when he showed up in his dreams, messing with his supposed-to-be-peaceful nights. Sometimes, he would even show up during the times he napped during the day. Of course, in a dream, he couldn't do anything, he couldn't satisfy his bloodlust by beating an illusionary figure. There was no point.

But when Mukuro showed up in real life, he wanted to beat the man senseless. However, it wasn't enough. There was _still_ no point. Mukuro was only an illusion that surrounded the girl or was it possessing? Well, whatever it was, it just meant that he couldn't beat the man completely.

He hated it.

He really did.

But there's a fine line between love and hate.

Hibari didn't understand it but Mukuro did.

The illusionist would take the chance to mess with the cloud guardian's head. Kiss him, hold him, everything. Sometimes Hibari would beat him away, sometimes he would walk out, and sometimes…he would let it happen.

Mukuro couldn't complain. He enjoyed it. The little moments and continued to come and visit every single time.

Hibari grew used to the visits, to the touches, and just…allowed it to happen. He didn't care…but it felt good, though he would never admit that. He's rather die than do so.

But Mukuro knew, he knew everything, and one day whispered.

"There's only a fine line between love and hate, Hibari."

And then he could give that chuckle of his and kiss him on the lips.

* * *

Lalala!! No ukey Tsuna! Lalala!!

I think this one is darker than the others.

Hmmm…I love darkness! Yay for darkness!


	8. D80: After

**Title:** Diary of Drabbles

**By:** Metamorcy

**Disclaimer:** don't own

This has been beta'd by tokyomewmewlvr.

**

* * *

**

After

Pairing: **D80**

This is after chapter 61 for the manga when Gokudera was deciding whether to stay with Tsuna or go to Italy with Dino. In the end, he stayed and Yamamoto went.

* * *

"So, are you having a good time?" Dino asked, looking over the table to Yamamoto. It was a crowded restaurant, many of them speaking in Italian and it was heard all around them. Waiters and Waitresses were running all around back and forth with either plates or bottles. It was noisy to say at the least and people were constantly coming in and out through the front door.

Yamamoto looked up from his dish and gave that usual smile. "Yep, I'm glad I came instead of Gokudera." He took another bite, licking his lips. He even licked the sauce that was sticking on the fork greedily. It was _that_ good.

Though his eyes were focused directly onto the other.

"That's great. I'm actually glad that it was you anyway that came. Knowing Gokudera, he'd try and blow me up." Dino laughed, rubbing the back of his head. He had already finished with his own meal, now waiting for Yamamoto, not that he minded. The other was interesting to talk to. He was always the oddball of the little group, always calm, always collected.

"Now, now. He's not that bad, just a little short-tempered. But you're also a good person too. It's quite obvious." The teen smiled, waving his free hand up and down while his elbow was on the table. "I like you."

"D-Don't say something like that. You'll get me all embarrassed." Dino had a blush on his face but he still kept his smile. His men were outside, keeping watch in the distance, hidden from all eyes. He didn't want to cause any trouble or commotion if anyone saw the large number of people in black suits. They were pretty suspicious.

Yamamoto suddenly tilted his head, pulling the fork from his lips and twirled it in hand. "But it's fun. You're really amusing."

The blond blinked. "That's…That's not exactly something I want to hear. I don't want to be called amusing by you."

"Well, you're still amusing to me in more ways than one."

Dino blinked, staring into Yamamoto's eyes and looked away. "D-Don't say something like that! That can be misinterpreted!"

This time, the rain guardian looked confused but it was a fake, his grin was still there. "Whatever do you mean?"

"N-Nothing…"

Dino could only sigh, there was no fighting this one. He was just too good.

* * *

Not much fluff. Sorry but I tried to imply some things into Yamamoto's.


	9. 1827: Sleeping

**Title:** Diary of Drabbles

**By:** Metamorcy

**Disclaimer:** don't own

This has been beta'd by tokyomewmewlvr.

And we are back to Tsuna-uke feast!

**

* * *

**

Sleeping

Pairing: **1827**

* * *

Hibari yawned, stretched his arms and shifted his position. He really enjoyed sleeping in the reference room, the only place where he wouldn't be disturbed besides the rooftop. But this place got a couple of noises from the other perfects that would ask for him. Though nothing beat a couch and sometimes it felt better to be something soft then the hard concrete ground.

Of course, the only time he could really get the best sleep was with Tsuna, especially when using his lap as a pillow. The brunet never resisted and never refused. He liked sleeping as well.

His eyes glanced up when something resting on his head shifted slightly at his movement. He spotted Tsuna's sleeping face, leaning against the top of the couch. The younger teen looked so peaceful, lips slightly parted and eyes closed shut. The long eyelashes were more visible, fluttering when Tsuna twitched, and he let out a deep breath. Hibari snorted and shifted around to see what was touching him. It was a small hand, belonging to the brunet. He had probably been messing with his hair before falling asleep.

Hibari wiggled his nose but made no movement to rid the hand of its placement and continued to lie on the lap.

Hibird was nuzzled into the brunet's hand, sleeping as well.

The cool gray eyes stared at the sleeping face a little longer before leaning up. He gently brushed his lips along Tsuna's, giving a short but sweet kiss. After he went back down and closed his eyes.

He was going back to sleep.

Hibari nuzzled into the warmth of the legs and drifted off. He made a weak smile Tsuna muttered a few words.

What a perfect day.

Any disturbances and whoever would get a death experience, he would make sure of it. And as he fell deep into slumber, a smile curled up on Tsuna's lips. His eyes opened slightly and patted the black hair before going back himself.

* * *

Hey, I got a question, I hope you'll take the time and answer it for me. I have a short sequel to one of my oneshots named Converse, its a 2769, yes, you read that right. And I was wondering if I should post it here or do it seperately. I'm still thinking on that. I hope that maybe some of your replies will help my desicion.


	10. Lambo27: Kissed

**Title:** Diary of Drabbles

**By:** Metamorcy

**Disclaimer:** don't own

This has been beta'd by tokyomewmewlvr.

**

* * *

**

Kissed

Pairing: **TYL!LamboXTsuna**

* * *

Tsuna had just walked into his room when the familiar pink puff of smoke came into view. He sighed and went closer, all too used to the adult version of Lambo's appearance. Just as he placed his bag onto the ground, the said Lambo appeared through the smoke.

"Oh man…"

Tsuna turned to the other and blinked.

The teen before him had his hair all ruffled up and his shirt unbuttoned, revealing his chest. Even his pants were unzipped all the way. His eyes widened at the sight, his face darkening in color.

"L-Lambo…w-what happened to you?" Tsuna was actually afraid to find the answer out especially by looking at the appearance.

"Hmm…" The lightning guardian looked over the young boss before him and pushed a few sweat soaked bangs back before deciding on something. He stepped forward, timing how long he had left, and kissed Tsuna on the lips.

A loud squeak came from the brunet, feeling the warm lips on his own. He was quickly pushed back onto his bed with the other landing on top of him, pinning him down. Lambo's hands were riding underneath Tsuna's shirt, pulling it up. The older Lambo tried to get his way inside the mouth and succeeded after a few moments, slipping his tongue in.

Tsuna squeaked in surprise again, his eyes closed shut.

Lambo continued to ravish the mouth, tasting everything he could. His hands continued to pull the shirt up, revealing Tsuna's milky white skin. Slowly, he broke the kiss and leaned over to lick at the skin along the neck.

Then time was up.

The pink smoke appeared and Tsuna instantly pulled his shirt back down. His cheeks were bright red, his lips bruised and licked them tenderly. The little Lambo was sitting on his legs, laughing at something.

Tsuna sighed in relief, running a hand through his hair to help calm himself down.

But his blush didn't leave even as Lambo ran off, yelling for candy.

Tsuna groaned and closed his eyes.

Damn…

* * *

I think that will be the closest to a T


	11. Fong27: Parties

**Title:** Diary of Drabbles

**By:** Metamorcy

**Disclaimer:** don't own

This hasn't been beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes, if there are any, just tell me and I'll go fix it. Thanks.

**

* * *

**

Parties

Pairing: **FongXTsuna**

Those that wanted a adult! ColonelloXTsuna (C27) one, that one became too long so I had to post it up as a separate story called 'Haunted'.

There is also another separate one that was also supposed to be here but it turned into a smut-filled one. It's a R27 and RC27 combined into a one-shot called 'Knocking'.

Also, I have posted up that 2769, yes, that's right, _Seme_ Tsuna for those that wanted to see a Seme Tsuna one, that I had asked earlier one to see whether or not to post it here. I've decided not to and put it up separately. Also, it's M-rated for obvious reasons. It's called 'Picture Perfect'.

Please check it out for those that like these pairings.

* * *

It had only been recently but Verde had finally found a cure for the arcobalenos. It was a celebration to remember especially for Tsuna, but we're getting ahead of ourselves. It's best to start at the very beginning, at the start of everything had happened.

As mentioned in the opening, everyone had been returned to normal: Verde, Reborn, Lal, and the rest of the group. Immediately when that happened, a couple of the people demanded a celebration… One that Tsuna didn't really want to get involved with but did anyways. Many people were invited even those from foreign families and Tsuna and the gang were included (forced). They had to get onto a plane to get there, even Hibari had joined them. For the party, they all had to wear high-class tuxedos and learn how to do bow ties, dance, and anything else that was included for these types of parties. Tsuna had another problem beside his poor dancing skills (which even Reborn was amazed by), he wanted to use a clip-on bow since the regular thing had a tendency to choke him… But alas, Reborn wouldn't let him get away with it. A cured Reborn was a scary person since he no longer looked cute and cuddly (if not dangerous) but as a definite assassin with a murderous aura. Tsuna swallowed in fear whenever he saw him.

During the party, people's voices could be heard all around the large ballroom even the Varia had joined, mostly for Mammon. Tsuna made sure to stay as far away as possible from them.

So in the end, Tsuna remained against the wall drinking and holding onto a glass of water. Though in Italy, he could drink alcohol (there's no drinking limit in Italy unlike United States but you have to be sixteen to buy, link at bottom) but he'd rather not especially since he didn't know his own tolerance. The attendees were dancing around, chattering with each other freely, and were all smiling. Sometime from when they arrived to now, Hibari had vanished while Yamamoto and Gokudera were somewhere in the crowd, hidden from his view. Reborn was obviously surrounded by woman on the other side of the room, Lambo was probably at the buffet table with Chrome (who was watching over the child), and Tsuna could hear Ryohei yelling about something 'Extreme' in the distance (Mukuro can't participate).

"Oh?" A voice spoke from his right. Tsuna glanced over to see a tall man wearing a long red garb walking towards him. His hands were hidden within the sleeves since they were bunched together and the long black hair that went down to the waist was tied in a braid. Tsuna smiled when he recognized the man as Fong. The ex-storm arcobaleno returned the smile with one of his own. "I see you've decided to hide here as well."

"Yeah, it's getting a little rough out there." Tsuna sighed, looking over the entire group before him. He was certain he had heard a loud 'Voi' from within. There was also a 'Kora' too on the opposite side of the room, signaling Colonello. "What about you? Shouldn't you be off with the others?"

Fong's smile didn't waver and instead he chuckled, leaning against the wall with the sky guardian. Tsuna, now nineteen, was taller than he had been before but not enough to reach the older man. He still kept his baby face and was continuously being called 'cute' multiple times by some of the females in the area. It was getting annoying, _very_. Fong tilted his head. "I don't really like parties, big ones especially."

"You're not the only one. These types of things make me feel nervous but if I don't attend who knows what Reborn will do to me." Tsuna took another sip. "But at least I can watch everyone get drunk off their asses. That's the only best part."

Fong chuckled again and pulled away from the wall. He looked down at Tsuna and held out a hand. "Then, if you'd like, would you like to take a walk with me? At least, maybe somewhere quieter than here?"

For a moment, Tsuna almost went with the idea. It didn't sound bad but what would Reborn say if he found out? Ah…what the hell… Placing his glass on a small table, he took the outstretched hand. He needed to get away from the craziness for a while. "Sure, why not? But if Reborn asks, you better take the blame for me." He returned the smile and allowed himself to get dragged away through the doors to the outside of the ballroom. They were still in the large building since the ballroom was only a part of it and beyond the doors they exited, people were still talking and drinking. Some were even making out in corners, not caring who saw them. Tsuna blushed when he saw one and let out a weak squeak.

Fong, becoming the leader, continued to guide them around, taking any hallway that appeared quieter than the others. He suddenly spoke. "So…How've you been?"

Tsuna glanced up at that, still aware that they were holding hands but didn't say anything against it. "Oh, fine. I'm still getting roughed around by Reborn. He's always finding some new way to torture me with. I still have the bruise he gave me on my back from two days ago." He unconsciously rubbed it with his other hand and winced. Even now, it hurt like hell. "What about you? Are you enjoying your time being free from the curse?"

"Of course, it's nice to be back to normal." They went down a few more abandoned hallways, not a single person in sight, but they could still hear the voices and laughter in the distance though it was getting fainter each passing second. Tsuna couldn't help but wonder where the guards had went, he wouldn't be surprised if they too were partying. Fong glanced back at the smaller teen, catching his attention. "But it's all because of you. You're the one that got Verde to start working on the cure so all of the arcobalenos, all of us, are indebted to you."

Tsuna blushed when he noticed that Fong had stopped walking and was now bending over towards him, the older man's breath tickling along his forehead. The teen swallowed and his smile was growing nervous. "N-No, it's okay. I just wanted to help."

Fong laughed gently. "Still, you have my thanks and gratitude. You've been very kind to everyone you've met, even I-pin. I was so happy that you managed to get her away from becoming an assassin and give her a good normal life. You have no clue how much that means to me."

"It's alright. I didn't want to see it happen either. It wasn't right."

Suddenly, Fong leaned over the rest of the way, placing his long arms around the teen. He held him closely to his body with Tsuna's face buried into his right shoulder. The brunet was able to smell the strong scent of green tea on the man. It was such a peaceful aroma that he ended up relaxing into the touch, his hands wrapping around, returning the embrace.

Fong smiled, whispering into Tsuna's ear. "Thank you. You really are a kind person."

Tsuna's face was burning even when Fong pulled away. The Chinese reached over to push back a couple of caramel-colored bangs, his soft fingers running over the forehead.

The smile on Fong's lips didn't leave. Tsuna was just too cute for his own good. "Come on, let's keep going. Maybe we'll be able to find the stairs to the balcony." His long fingers wrapped around Tsuna's own, pulling him along. The brunet made no response but inched closer, placing his other hand on Fong's as if holding the person dearly. He didn't feel very afraid in this foreign place since the other had such a calming effect and just followed along like a puppy.

"Oh, I think this might be it." The older man pointed at a door that had the words 'balcony' written in Italian and opened it. He peeked inside first with his head then pushed it wider. "Let's go." The ex-storm arcobaleno gave a reassuring smile and pulled Tsuna with him, who panicked slightly. The stairway was dark and there wasn't much light. The bulbs would flicker on and off creepily, making the shadows in the area appear as if they were coming closer. Tsuna was never good with anything horror related, not even during the movies he was sometimes forced to watch. He accidently clung to Fong for life as they went up. There were at least two to three pair of stairs to the top and whenever they took a step, it echoed in the silence. Sometimes the steps would creak, scaring Tsuna, who couldn't help think that it might collapse upon touch. Fong didn't mind the grip on his arm and reached over momentarily to pat the teen on the head.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen. You've got me." Fong whispered and continued up the stairs. As they reached the top, they could hear the yelling from outside. The older man opened the door there and went onto the balcony where Tsuna loosened his grip to go over to the edge. He looked down at all the people. Everyone was still partying, not aware of the two above. The chandeliers were at their faces, glowing brightly and lighting the entire room.

"This is probably the best spot to watch everyone." Tsuna spoke, glancing back at the ex-arcobaleno.

"I agree." Fong settled against the bars that kept them from falling over. He moved towards a corner of the railing and turned around so his back was against it before sliding down to sit. He glanced up at Tsuna. "Come over here."

"Okay." The teen complied and got onto his knees. Fong waved him to get closer and when he was, he was pulled into the man's lap. Tsuna made a loud squeak, however, it was covered by the voices below. He felt himself getting turned around within the older man's grasp and was now on his butt with his back against Fong's chest, right in-between the legs. He blushed deeply and glanced up.

"F-Fong-san?"

"Just Fong, there's no need to be formal with me. And I'll just call you Tsuna, that is, if you don't mind." The older man had his arms wrapped around the teen, holding him closely. They could still see the mess that was going on below from the side. Some of the other ex-arcobalenos were visible, others either gone hiding or were already gone.

"N-No, I don't mind. But Fong, what are you doing?" Tsuna stared up into the eyes, deeply embarrassed at his position.

"Holding you, isn't that obvious?" Fong placed his head on the left shoulder, nuzzling into the neck. He had to admit, the boy was really warm, inside and out.

Tsuna continued to blush and reached up to touch the arms. He made no movement to get away. He was actually comfortable at this spot, a little too much so. And even with the bruise on his back, it didn't hurt at all.

When Fong freed one of his hands, he reached up to tilt Tsuna's head to the side so he could see the face and leaned over. Their lips brushed slightly before completing the distance. Tsuna made no resistance and fell into the kiss, melting against the older man. As fast as it came, it broke with Fong having a soft smile on those red lips and kissed the left cheek gently before pulling back. He glanced over when there was a crash from below, Tsuna as well.

The Varia was fighting against each other with Xanxus sitting at a table, still drinking without a care.

Tsuna glanced up at Fong's calm face, his own features bright red, and leaned closer against the other. It was really warm.

He was beginning to like parties…

Only as long as Fong was with him.

* * *

Here is the link to the drinking limit. Just take out the spaces in it. http: //en. wikipedia. org/ wiki /Legal_drinking_age

I almost decided to put this as a separate story but decided not to at the last second, oh well. I hope you've enjoyed this one as much as I did. I'm a big fan of FongXTsuna! They look so good together!


	12. Colonello27: Lesson

**Title:** Diary of Drabbles

**By:** Metamorcy

**Disclaimer:** don't own

This hasn't been beta's, any mistakes, tell me.

**

* * *

**

Lesson

Pairing: **Baby!ColonelloXTsuna**

* * *

Tsuna hated bullies. They always tended to corner him when he didn't have Yamamoto or Gokudera around. It was then after they would begin to push him around as if he was some raggedy doll and he hated it. And it was at these times he really wanted to fight back but couldn't find the guts to reach into his back pocket for the pills and his mittens. Today was no different as he was trapped behind the school building after getting dragged out of class. Tsuna got shoved against the concrete wall with a hand slammed against his head.

"Hey, come on. You have money for lunch, right?" One of them chuckled cruelly. "Now hand it over."

"We're hungry too, you know." The second one stated with a grin, standing behind. There was a third one, who was just watching the surrounding area, was looking out for Hibari and the rest of the committee.

"B-but I don't have any." Tsuna whispered, backing up further against the wall. He knew what was going to occur next, they were going to beat him up. That's what usually happened.

"That's too bad." The one that was pinning him to the wall rose up a hand, about to punch him in the gut. Tsuna clenched his eyes closed, ready to brace it and the pain that would follow soon after. But when he heard a loud 'pop' sound, the hit never came, and instead there was a yell of terror. He slowly opened his eyes carefully before focusing onto the bully, who was holding his arm tenderly, screaming in pain. A thick trail of blood was coming down the hand, a large looking wound at the corner of his flesh. The other two students looked over in shock then turned to anger, searching for the one who would do such a thing.

Tsuna heard the sounds of wings flapping and raised his head up to see a large white bird and a small body. He recognized the green clothes and blond hair instantly. "Colonello?!" What was he doing here? And at his school of all places?

"What the hell are you doing?!" The blond yelled, clearly angry. He had his gun in his arms and Falco came fluttering down, hovering just near to Tsuna's face. "Why aren't you fighting back, kora?!"

Tsuna flinched and took a step back. "W-Well…"

Colonello made a 'tch' sound with his tongue and turned to the idiots that were coming towards them. He flew upward while Tsuna jumped to the side.

"I…I just don't want to hurt anyone…" The brunet whispered, looking pathetic.

The blond stared at him for a second before doing a drop kick into Tsuna's face, sending him flying back a few feet. "Don't want to hurt anyone?! What about yourself, kora?! Aren't you hurting the people that care for you? You should know that right after they find out about this. They'll come out here to get their vengeance. And if _they_ get hurt, then what? Isn't that your fault then, kora?!" Colonello yelled from above, a couple of feathers falling down.

Tsuna's eyes widened and then stared long and hard at the ground. He didn't know that…he didn't know that at all. Was that…really possible…? Could he really hurt his friends and family without meaning to? As he thought, he had forgotten about the three bullies that were running around as did Colonello. A couple of them, wary of the gun in Colonello's hands, tried throwing rocks at the bird, hoping that one of them would hit. With the pair's training, Colonello and Falco managed to dodge all of them except for one. It had been a lucky shot but it managed to nick Falco's right wing. The bird let out a squeak, accidently dropping Colonello in an attempt to keep itself flying, its feathers scattering all around. The blond growled out a string of curses as he fell, trying to steady himself and prepare for his hard meeting with the ground. But before that could happen, he was caught in a pair of arms and was pulled back against thing soft. The feeling of warmth that radiated off of the body that caught him almost made Colonello dropped his gun in shock but he held on.

All he needed to see was the bright orange flames that was fluttering wildly on Tsuna's head and smirked. The brunet stared down with his orange-colored eyes to the baby blue orbs. As he spoke, he was completely calm and collected and serious all at once. "You're right, perhaps I should think of myself from now on." He looked up at the three bullies, who were staring at Tsuna in shock. The brunet gently placed Colonello onto the ground and stood straight up, his gloves were on and were glowing brightly in a memorizing fashion. Quickly, he dashed forward and in a blink of an eye, he was right behind all three students. All he had to do was throw a couple of punches and they were down, moaning and groaning in pain or were unconscious. Tsuna made sure to give them a couple of bruises as a reminder not to mess with him anymore.

As the sky flame on his forehead died out, his honey eyes turned back to Colonello, who was just standing there with a proud smirk on his face. Falco came drifting down and landed beside the blond, squeaking apologetically. Colonello momentarily turned his attention to the bird, checking it over, before twisting towards Tsuna.

"Um…Thanks." The teen rubbed the back of his head and kneeled down so he wouldn't have to stretch his neck so hard. Plus, it was only right seeing as how small the other was. "So…what were you doing here anyway?"

"I was just passing by when I saw you, kora."

"I see." Tsuna pocketed everything and looked over the bullies that were sprawled out on the ground before going back to Colonello, who was now flying once more. They were at head level now and the blond baby was staring at him strangely. Tsuna tilted his head at it and blinked questionably.

That was until Colonello came forward, pressing their lips together.

Tsuna instantly squeaked in response and remained frozen to his spot. His eyes were wide in shock.

When Colonello pulled away, he was grinning. "Looks like I stole your first kiss, kora!" He laughed for a few seconds while the shock slipped away on the sky guardian's face.

"C-Colonello!?" The brunet stuttered, his face turning bright red.

"Well, see you around, kora!" And with that, the baby took off, laughing all the way until he disappeared from sight. Tsuna placed his fingers on his lips, face still red.

But he didn't get long to think on it as Hibari started to turn the corner. Tsuna yelped and ran away, not wanting to get bitten to death. He could deal with Colonello later.

* * *

Number twelve! Just eight more until twenty! I'm still taking requests if you'd like to know. It's just taking me a while to get to them, there's so many! Which makes me happy!


	13. R27: After School

**Title:** Diary of Drabbles

**By:** Metamorcy

**Disclaimer:** don't own

This hasn't been beta'd, any mistakes, let me know and where so I can fix it.

**

* * *

****After School**

Pairing: **RebornXTsuna** **AU!**

* * *

Tsuna, a high school teacher that taught only seniors due to the type of class, was standing up at the front of the classroom. As he spoke, teaching the students about the material they would need to know for their next test, he shivered.

He could feel it.

An intense stare…

It was burning into his back, through his clothes and to his skin. The rest of the students that were in the room were just watching, doing nothing important but listening as he spoke. But the eyes that were hidden somewhere in the crowd were staring at him so strongly that he shivered again.

The brunet paused in his writing on the board and looked at his class with a normal face even though a shudder ran down his spine. All eyes were on him in confusion as the teacher looked over each and every one of them. This was his class, his students, and he knew how much they adored him but this stare was more than just simple admiration.

That was until he caught _his_ eyes.

Tsuna almost squeaked when he saw them. His mind racked through the memorized roster to find the name that matched the face…

_Reborn_.

The black eyes then smirked and twinkled in amusement once he knew for a fact that he had caught his teacher's attention.

The brunet wanted to duck and cover right then and there. Those eyes were undressing him. He wasn't stupid, he knew the intent behind them, and this didn't make him feel very comfortable at all.

He was saved when the bell rang, snapping him back into reality. He blinked and opened his mouth to speak. "Alright everyone, have a nice day. Make sure to do all the even numbers on page ninety-six from your textbook. It'll be due next class at the beginning of the period." With this, the students began to pack up to head out for the day. He sighed in relief as the stare left him and was finally able to start relaxing. He just wanted to go home and go to bed. Forget grading the papers for today, he just really wanted to get underneath the covers and sleep his terror off.

If he had known that being a teacher would become like this, he should have instead chosen to teach middle school or elementary where the hormones of the students didn't exactly exist all there yet but alas, he was stuck with a high school, with students that were just starting to have sex or already is. Oh, he knew that there were plenty of girls and boys doing it. He just really wished he hadn't become _their_ teacher.

"Sawada-sensei." A voice came from in front but Tsuna didn't look up from the podium since he was still collecting everything together.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He reached down to pack everything into his bag.

"Well, I was wondering if I could talk to you about my grades."

"Oh? Ok-" The words died in Tsuna's throat as he looked up. His facial color paled and stared at Reborn, who was smiling and wearing a mischievous look on his lips. To be honest, Tsuna had to agree that Reborn was very handsome and very smart, perhaps one of the top ones in the entire school. But he knew that those thoughts couldn't go anywhere since the teen was underage (Tsuna is twenty-two and had some strings pulled to get him into a school so early). He narrowed his eyes, trying to appear tough, but it wasn't working. "What's there to talk about? You're at the top of my class. You're the best one."

Reborn's smile never faltered or faded and the eyes were definitely undressing him, eagerly too. "Come on, Sensei. Let's have a chat."

"Why?" Tsuna asked again, feeling nervous under the stare. His legs were beginning to shake and his eyes glanced around the room, it was completely empty except the two of them. The doors were all closed and by now the hallways were cleared. They were all alone now, no one to disturb them.

The teacher felt like a cornered mice and Reborn was the hungry cat.

The black-haired teen went around the podium, his fingers clawing at the wood so that he could be right next to his teacher. The problem was that Reborn was a good foot taller and shadowed Tsuna easily. He wasn't going to go onto who was stronger.

"Is it that bad? I just want to talk to you."

Tsuna felt himself backing up in fear.

This made Reborn smirk and move closer. "What's wrong, Sensei?" He shifted closer to corner the older man against the whiteboard, one hand up beside the teacher's head. His black eyes hadn't left the smaller person and licked his lips greedily.

"W-What do you…really want?" Tsuna wished he hadn't said that. The look he was getting was making him regret it dearly.

"Oh? Who knows. But right now, I want you." He leaned forward, capturing the lips in one swift movement. Tsuna's eyes widened and then squeezed shut. The lips on his own were so soft and warm with a small hint of spicy flavor mixed in. As they pulled back, the mood in Reborn's eyes fell a bit and his warm breath was running over the other. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Tsuna blinked, mentally processing what his student has just said. 'That can't be…You've only joined my class this year…'

Reborn snorted as if reading his teacher's mind. "I've been watching you for a long time ever since I was a freshman to now. I'm going to be graduating soon in a few more months and then I won't be able to see you as often as I like or want to. It's not really fair. You're the first person I've ever really wanted and yet, I can't really have you either." Reborn slowly whispered the last few words gently, leaning over for another kiss.

Tsuna still couldn't comprehend what was going on. He knew from the beginning that Reborn was really a popular person, obviously seeing as he got enough gifts to fill up a forth of the classroom and was being confess or asked out about six times a day. So why him? What did he have? Why pick a small teacher that can't do very much?

Reborn nipped at the bottom lip, asking for entrance. He made a 'tch' from the back of his throat when Tsuna didn't respond back. "Sensei…"

The brunet swallowed and huffed. He was listening. "Why? Why me?"

"Who knows? Maybe it's the way you smile, or your laughter, or your honest carefree nature, but I just want you. I want to keep you. I want to claim you as mine forever." He licked the bottom lip. "Won't you…give me a chance?" His voice was cunning and dark and he gave another kiss.

Tsuna stared. Was Reborn actually asking him this? After a few moments, he decided. 'Oh, what the hell…' Slowly and cautiously, he opened his mouth to allow entrance. He never thought what happened afterwards would be soooo good.

Reborn instantly slipped his tongue in, tasting and memorizing the inner walls of the mouth. A soft moan came from the teacher and he closed his eyes at the taste. Reborn was so dark and spicy, the perfect combination. The simple touches made Tsuna's brain melt and his legs shake. Just as the kiss started to deepen, he collapsed to the ground, breaking it. Reborn was smirking triumphantly from above, watching as Tsuna's face turn beet red at the realization of what had happened.

"Hey, Sensei, let's go this again, alright?" Reborn's fingers tangled into the soft brown hair. "Until then, see you later." He winked and left the room, exiting the area.

Tsuna remained on the floor, out of breath. Trembling, he stood up, using the podium for balance. His fingers touched his lips and blushed.

Well if Reborn wanted him so much, who was he to deny such a wish?

Now he had to do something about his career…

He cursed.

* * *

Hope that works for the person that wanted to see a student Reborn and teacher Tsuna. Thanks for reading.


	14. Skull27: Cuisine

**Title:** Diary of Drabbles

**By:** Metamorcy

**Disclaimer:** don't own

Not beta'd, anything wrong, tell me. I don't mind going back to fix it.

And thanks for all the reviews, I'm trying to get through this list of requests as fast as possible and try to make everyone happy.

**

* * *

**

Cuisine

Pairing: **Skull27**

* * *

For as long as Skull knew, he has always been bullied by the other arcobaleno. Usually, he'd either run away from them or cry on the spot but it always hurt more whenever he did the latter. Long ago, he would run to Luce, who would calm him down, and if she wasn't there, hen he would go to Fon, who would offer some words of comfort. But Luce and Fon were not here and Reborn, Colonello, and Lal Mirch were. Those three happened to be the main tormentors in Skull's life, always picking on him, and this time, he had no one to turn to. And this didn't change at all once they got turned back into adults.

"Huh? Skull, is that you?"

The purple-haired arcobaleno blinked his tear-filled eyes from within his helmet and glanced behind to see the speaker. The person was smaller than him in size since Skull was now a nineteen year old again instead of a baby. But the other has always been the shortest of the entire group. Skull recognized the untamable caramel-colored hair and large honey orbs. It was Tsunayoshi or Vongola Decimo. But the teen before him was no longer fifteen but seventeen and had matured a lot over the time. He didn't panic as much as often probably having gotten used to Reborn's crazy tendencies and was a little more open to people. Tsuna was now known for smiling brightly, enough to make some of his enemies pause to stare.

As for the cloud arcobaleno, he was currently on the ground, trying to hide from sight except for the fact that his outfit made him really standout-ish. Tsuna leaned over, his hands on his knees, blinking his eyes curiously, and waited for the other to reply. Skull swallowed and picked himself up, waving his arm like nothing was wrong. "Yes! It's me, Skull! What do you want?"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the strange action.

But before the brunet could say anything, Skull tripped over the boxes, or was it trashcans, that were lying around and fell to the ground. He winced at the pain and was tempted to burst out into tears again. Slowly, Tsuna walked over and kneeled down again with a concerned expression.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"O-Of course!" Skull tried to keep his voice even and show that everything was okay but failed. It was obvious when he choked at the last second and hiccupped. Instantly, the other sighed and stood up, offering out his hand.

"Here, come on."

The purple-haired man stared up at the other strangely, though it couldn't be seen through the helmet. He didn't move. Tsuna raised up the other eyebrow and leaned over, taking Skull's hand and pulled him up himself. Skull was a couple of inches taller than the sky guardian and towered over him slightly but Tsuna didn't care much and yanked Skull closer, dragging him away from the wall and down the street.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this…" Tsuna grumbled to himself, making his way to his house with Skull right behind. The other didn't resist, not that he wanted to, and decided to watch the brunet from behind. Tsuna turned around slightly when he heard Skull mutter something from inside the helmet.

"W-Where are we going?"

"My house. No one is home right now. Reborn and Bianchi went out somewhere and my mom and the kids went shopping. And my friends had to stay behind in school so there's no one around." Tsuna explained, getting closer to their destination. Skull was about to open his mouth to ask why the brunet was doing this but he decided at the last moment to keep it shut. He stared down at the ground, not sure on what to do. As they entered the house, Tsuna instinctively took off his shoes and placed his backpack to the side. Skull followed suit but instead took his helmet off and held it in his arms as if it was his most important possession in the world. To Tsuna, this moment gave him a good chance to look over the other, one he never really got when Reborn and his friends were around. As he observed Skull, he sighed, the cloud arcobaleno had near dry tear streaks down his cheeks and his eyes were red as if he had been crying for a long time. Tsuna rubbed the back of his head, knowing that it was probably one of the other arcobalenos that had caused this. He reached out and took Skull's arm again, pulling him towards the kitchen, and forced him to sit in one of the chairs. "Be right back."

Skull, curious, watched as the teen wander around the room, getting a paper towel, and placed it under some warm water from the faucet. Tsuna came back with it and held it out with a soft expression. Skull stared at it in question. "What's this for?"

"Your face."

The older teen blinked his eyes and turned to his helmet which was settled at the top of the table and saw his reflection from the black lens. He made a 'oh' expression and turned back to the other to take the towel. "T-Thanks." He placed it over his face, rubbing it up and down. As he did that, his ears picked up sounds of footsteps wandering away and heard a couple of clicks and clacks. Skull pulled his hands back down to see what was going on and spoke. "What are you doing?"

Tsuna glanced back from the stove. "Hm? Oh well…I'm kinda hungry and usually my mom would cook for me when I get home, but well, she's not here. I'll get you something to eat too since you're the guest, that is, if you're hungry." At that second, Skull's stomach growled, loudly. Tsuna paused for a moment and then laughed. "I think your stomach just answered for you."

"S-Shut up!" Skull yelled, his face turning red in embarrassment. Tsuna's laugh turned to a light chuckle and turned his attention back to the stove. The other just remained where he was at, his arms wrapped around his stomach as if trying to force it not to growl out. But nothing could stop it from doing so when Tsuna placed a plate of food on the table before him after a couple of minutes. Skull almost felt himself drooling at the sight and smell. He glanced up at the brunet curiously.

The sky guardian during that time had settled into the seat across from Skull with his own plate, holding a pair of chopsticks. There were two other bowls on the table, both filled with white rice, and one pair of chopsticks that were meant for Skull.

"Did you really make all of this?" Skull motioned to the food before him. A couple minutes had only passed, there was no way this much food could be made during that time.

"Ah, no, just the chicken, the rice is leftover from this morning. It'd take too long to make a whole batch for the two of us. Hope you don't mind. And the chicken was already cut and ready, I just needed to stir-fry it." Tsuna plucked a piece of meat into his mouth.

The cloud arcobaleno shook his head viciously. "N-No, its okay, I don't mind." He reached over with a chopstick and picked up one of the pieces of chicken and ate it. Instantly, he dug for more. "It's really good!"

The brunet paused and then smiled. "Ah, thanks. But it's not as good as my mom's cooking. Actually, I think you're the first person to actually try my food." Tsuna went deep into thought and then started to nod his head. "Yeah, you are. Usually, my mom cooks so there's no need for me to do so. How strange, I would have thought that by now Reborn or someone else would have asked."

"R-Really?" Skull stared down at the chicken, wondering how someone could cook this good and have no one asking for it. He licked his lips. "T-Thanks."

"It's no problem. Come back anytime for more if you wish, though if you want mine, you'll have to come when my mom isn't around, which itself is rare. But I learned through her so her cooking is much better than mine." Tsuna smiled, finishing up, and placed his chopsticks on top of his rice bowl. Skull took that time to finish up with his own.

"Um…Thanks…I'll be sure to come around every once in a while." Skull smiled, licking his lips of any leftover sauce. "You're really…nice."

Tsuna returned the smile and nodded, picking up everything. "You're not so bad yourself."

The cloud arcobaleno stood up, a light tint of red on his face. He had never really met some this kind before (besides Luce and Fon) and felt slightly uneasy at that, not sure on what to do next. As he watched Tsuna move around, his blush got a little deeper. He felt nervous and stared at the ground franticly. Finally, looking back at his helmet, he decided. "I-I should get going before the others start questioning on where I went. Thanks so much!" He picked up his helmet and slowly made his way to the front door.

"It's…no problem." Tsuna blinked, tilting his head, a couple of his bangs sliding over. He almost sparkled. The cloud arcobaleno swallowed, feeling his stomach doing flip-flops at the sight.

"Um…yeah…Bye!" Skull ran out the door instantly, rushing out of the neighborhood, leaving a startled Tsuna behind, who began putting the dishes away. He didn't know what else to do but that.

* * *

Reborn glanced at the missing spot at the dining table. He turned to Nana curiously, ignoring the attempts Bianchi was trying to make in getting his attention. "Where's Dame Tsuna?"

The mother looked up with a smile. "He went out with some friend. Don't know who he is though…Never seen him before."

The hit man raised an eyebrow at that. "What did he look like?"

"Hmmm… He was dressed in those clothes that Gokudera likes to wear but has purple hair instead. He looked older than Tsu-chan."

Reborn paused at that, blinking his eyes curiously. There was only one person that came to his mind that would look like that but then why would Tsuna go with him? He shrugged his shoulders, he needed to eat first before finding out.

_

* * *

_

Elsewhere

Tsuna was in a kitchen, cooking and wearing an orange-colored apron. He stared at the food he was making, concentrating as he tossed the pan up and down while Skull sat in the back, watching.

What or where he was watching, no one was sure…

* * *

There done!

I believe I am the first to ever write a Skull27!!! Ahahaha! I claim the first!

Yuan glances over. "Are you sure that's something you want to be remembered for?"

I glare.

He comes closer and looks over my shoulder and at the computer. "Hmmm…What's this? Your next one? G-"

"AUUGGGGG!!! Don't read it!"

Yuan just huffed in disappointment.


	15. Giotto27: Blue

**Title:** Diary of Drabbles

**By:** Metamorcy

**Disclaimer:** don't own

Not beta'd, anything wrong, tell me and where. I don't mind going back to fix it.

**

* * *

**

Blue

**Pairing**: GiottoXTsuna AU

An announcement for those that want to know:

There's now a new R27 story (AU) for those that like this pairing and a Fon27 one (also AU) posted up as well. Both are multi-chaptered. Check them out if you like these pairings.

* * *

Tsuna peered into the distance, hiding among people that were settled into the surrounding chairs, sitting in his own. Everyone was in a large auditorium and at the stage was a group of people, all older than him, all of them seniors. Tsuna, on the other hand, is a sophomore in high school, younger than everyone else in his grade as well as the shortest. But still he came for this group of people and he wasn't the only one. There were all types of people from all grades here, gathered for these peculiar seniors.

They were all part of the student council and they were known to be the best looking men in the entire school. No one would deny that fact, even some of the teachers would look at them with envy. But Tsuna's honey-colored eyes were drawn only to one person, the leader of the council, named Giotto. The senior had blond hair that was spiky and the brightest blue eyes Tsuna had ever seen before. The smile on his face seemed to light up the entire room instantly and he held an air of authority that no one would dare go against.

Tsuna knew that he had no chance of being noticed but that didn't stop him from attending every single assembly. And it wasn't as if he needed to try hard on staying hidden among the crowd, no one would notice such a tiny teenager in the first place. Still, he watched, never anything else. He never made himself known at all nor did he try. Tsuna just remained in the back observing and then would finally walk away when he had enough. It wasn't as if he could go right up to the leader, there were obstacles to get through. The most dangerous ones were the girls that surrounded him. They were _impossible_ to get through. He had seen some people vanish into the crowd and get devoured by the rapid fans instantly. Tsuna didn't want that to happen and stayed far away. Even when he tried to give a card one time by placing it into Giotto's shoe locker, it was tackled by the girls and thrown away. Right after that, the girls would fight each other bitterly over who had the right to put their gift in. Tsuna decided from then on that girls were crazy scary beings.

The brunet sighed as the speech ended for Giotto's side and went to G's, the blonde's best friend, to finish off the other half of the speech. The sophomore didn't want to be rude but he didn't want to stay any longer. There were a couple of people that were getting up and leaving too but that was evened out with those that were coming in (it was that popular). Tsuna decided that this was the best time to leave and blended himself into the darkness, something he could do easily. As he stood up, he bended down so he wouldn't get anyone angry if he blocked their view. Once he was in the walkway, he began his way up the stairs, heading towards the doors and opened them slightly. He paused for a moment to look back at Giotto before leaving.

All awhile, a pair of blue eyes turned towards Tsuna's direction and stared.

Outside, the brunet sighed to himself, about to head home for the day since these types of lectures were right after school. Carrying his backpack on one shoulder, he made his way down the quiet hallway.

* * *

Tsuna looked up at the announcement wall, there was another lecture (which is what they were often called) in the auditorium and as usual, right after school. The brunet stared at it with some others around him, many that were squealing, and then sighed.

For some odd reason, he didn't really want to go for this one.

He knew it wouldn't matter if he went or not, it was going to be the same regardless. Maybe he should give up his crush on the blond senior and move onto someone that was closer to his age and more reasonable. He would probably have a better chance.

With a shake of his head, he walked away, leaving the campus for home. It wasn't as if he was suddenly going to get noticed because he didn't show up for one and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Tsuna was just a person that was hidden in the darkness of the light. As the brunet exited the building, he glanced up at the bright blue sky, taking a deep breath of the air before continuing on.

* * *

Tsuna glanced up as he heard the school bell ring, ending class for the day. He sighed and half-listened to the teacher as he began packing up, not really bothering on writing anything down that had been spoken. Today there was another lecture and he could tell even without reading the board just by watching everyone leave as fast as possible to get the best spots. It didn't take long before the classroom was depleted along with the hallways.

Tsuna didn't bother like the rest of the class and continued to pack his stuff slowly, making sure that he had everything with him. When he was certain, he made his way out the door and into the empty hallway. His footsteps clattered along, echoing in the silence. Tsuna yawned and made a turn into another hallway for the stairs when he paused.

'What the…?' The brunet blinked as he spotted someone standing beside the stair case, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. Then he recognized the blond hair. 'No way…' Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes as he eyed Giotto from where he was standing. He looked around, wondering why he wasn't in the auditorium and alone too. Slowly, Tsuna made his way to the stairs, planning on ignoring the other, convincing himself that this would end his crush for the older teen. But as he took that first step forward, he was stopped by a voice.

"Hey…"

Tsuna flinched and snapped his head to Giotto, whose blue eyes were watching him carefully. The younger student paled and took a step back, blinking his eyes again. "Y-Yes?"

The blond huffed and kicked himself away from the wall, looking the other up and down. "Where were you?"

This time Tsuna tilted his head. "Huh?"

"I said 'where were you'." Giotto got closer, his footsteps being the only sound in the hallway. Tsuna unconsciously backed up, looking incredibly nervous and clutched his school bag in his arms.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean at the auditorium. I didn't see you. You're always there so I was curious as to why you didn't show up." Giotto kept getting closer until they were mere inches away with Tsuna backed up against a wall. The younger teen swallowed the lump that was growing in his throat and laughed nervously.

"You know I was attending?"

"Yeah, I always see you."

Tsuna couldn't believe his ears, he never thought in his entire life that Giotto would _actually_ notice him. He was but a small person in the crowd of hundreds of others. Why would Giotto come out solely for him? It didn't make any sense.

The blond leaned over since he was taller. "And you were planning on not showing up today either too, weren't you?"

Tsuna nodded. "Y-Yeah… I was going to head on home." He tightened his grip on his bag, able to smell the cologne that Giotto wore from their closeness.

"I see." The senior muttered under his breath, biting his bottom lip, and stared into the honey orbs. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"H-Huh?" The brunet scrunched his nose, not sure where this was going. He was confused. Why would Giotto come to him of all people? Was he worried about his popularity? And why him? "I don't think so. You're the same as usual."

"Then why aren't you showing up as usual? You always appear at them."

Tsuna blinked, surprised. 'He's really been watching me…' He shook his head, not believing it, and tried to make his way out of Giotto's space. "I didn't feel like doing so anymore. Um…I better get going. It was nice talking to you, Giotto-san. Bye."

Giotto growled and slammed a hand beside Tsuna's head, preventing him from escaping, and leaned in closer. His eyes were narrowed and wore a scowl on his mouth, looking frustrated. As he got closer, their lips were almost touching. Tsuna suddenly felt fear, curiosity, and many other emotions running through his body, he had _never_ seen Giotto like this before nor had he been this close to the other either. What was going on?

The blond whispered under his breath. "You're not going anymore, not yet." He leaned further in, their lips just brushing before closing off the distance.

A muffled squeak came from the younger teen, his eyes going wide. His mind froze and shut down.

Giotto was kissing him!

_H__im_!

Dame Tsuna!

That was impossible! But the warmth on his lips told him other wise. And when Giotto pulled back, the senior stared at the shocked expression and chuckled in amusement, reaching up with one hand. His fingers tickled along the soft flesh of Tsuna's cheek and slipped to the chin, giving a tight squeeze, not enough to hurt, but to open the mouth. He leaned back again for another kiss, this time slipping his tongue inside. Tsuna squeaked in protest as his mouth was invaded and shoved his bag forward to break off the contact but Giotto was stronger. The blond held himself still as he explored the mouth, tasting the delightful cinnamon flavor. He rubbed his tongue along the top, running over the teeth then deeper in to meet the limp tongue inside. He chuckled in amusement, his eyes closed, and massaged gently, trying to comfort the other that this wasn't bad but still the younger teen struggled against him. Giotto made a sneer within the kiss and pressed his body against the other, grinding their hips together, while he sucked on the tongue. Eventually, a strangled moan came from the back of Tsuna's throat and slowly began kissing back.

The blond smiled at that and slipped the same hand that had forced Tsuna's lips to part to the hair, grasping it as leverage as he deepened the kiss. He pulled back for a moment to bite on the bottom lip, almost hard enough to bleed, pulling it down. The brunet could only stare into the captivating blue eyes that were now open and watching him lustfully. When they fell back into a kiss, Tsuna released his hold on his backpack, letting it clatter on the ground, to instead clutch the other at the front, grasping the uniform gently.

"Hey, Giotto! Where are you?"

A voice snapped the two out of their trance, pulling away instantly. Tsuna was the first to react, breaking his way out of the grasp to grab his backpack and ran off, his entire face bright red. His lips were bruised slightly and he was licking them tenderly before disappearing outside. He didn't stop until he reached home and threw himself onto his bed, still confused on what just happen and no matter how much he thought, he couldn't make any sense of it.

Giotto, on the other hand, scowled, snapping his fingers for letting his prey get away. He turned to his friend that came around the corner.

"G, why couldn't you come a little later? I almost had him." The senior grumbled, strolling to his friend as if nothing had happened. He looked back momentarily in want and desire.

"Yeah but if I hadn't come, you might have actually gone a little further than just kissing." G sneered, stepping forward and grabbed Giotto's shoulder, dragging him away. "Come on, you need to show up at the lecture before everyone gets depressed. You can work on seducing that boy later. Right now, you have work to do."

"If I do that, do you think you can help me?"

G glanced back for a moment, peering into the blue eyes curiously. He wiggled his nose and then sighed. "Fine, I'll help you since you so obviously going to need it. You may have just scared him off permanently."

"Well if I did, then you're going to help me get him back."

"Ugh… The things I do for you…"

* * *

There, for those that have been asking for a G27! I have never really written this pairing before and always wanted to. Was it okay?

"Hey…" Caesar muttered from behind. He was holding my laptop and pointed to something on screen. "I didn't know you could get it on with yours-"

"What's you guys and reading my stuff!" I scream, stealing my laptop away.


	16. 7227: Mix

**Title:** Diary of Drabbles

**By:** Metamorcy

**Disclaimer:** don't own

Not beta'd, anything wrong, tell me. I don't mind going back to fix it though there are times I may get lazy…

I am well aware that I'm not really replying to any reviews nowadays since I don't really know _what_ to say. They make me happy though and give me ideas. So thanks to all those that reviewed. And I am giving slight hints on what the next pairing is at the bottom as usual.

**

* * *

**

Mix

Pairing: **7227**

* * *

Tsuna had to curse the Ten Year Bazooka whenever it got used. He really hated it, very much so. Though it had been useful a few times but most of the time, it just created unnecessary trouble.

Still, he's never seen someone popping _out_ of the ten year bazooka before.

Tsuna stared at the person that was sitting across him with wide eyes, the pink smoke dissipating. Lambo and I-Pin, by then, had run out of his room, not wanting to get into trouble which left Tsuna to deal with his _new_ problem. The brunet just hoped that Reborn would show up at any moment to help him get out of this new mess but he knew in the back of his mind that that wasn't going to happen. Reborn had left earlier today with his mom to go shopping leaving him with…this mess. How convenient…

The sky guardian studied the person before him, the familiar caramel-colored locks and honey-turned-orange-colored eyes that were staring back, and then went to the clothes. The familiar jacket with the number twenty-seven on it was on the person but he had an exact one currently in his drawer.

In total, he was staring at himself.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna swallowed as the orange-colored eyes on the opposite side observed him quietly and rose up a hand. "Hi…"

"Hey…" Tsunayoshi (the name Tsuna had decided to call his other self) replied as he glanced around the room for a moment. He nodded to himself about something and stood up from the ground, wandering over to Tsuna's side. The other jumped a little when the familiar body sat next to him, the orange orbs staring like they were peering into his soul. "I'm not sure on how long I'll be here since the Ten Year Bazooka on my side got damaged but I should best use the time I got while I can."

The honey-eyed brunet tilted his head to the side, confused on what the other had meant. "Ummm… What do you mean by that?"

Tsunayoshi just chuckled darkly, giving a smile, and eyed himself with a look Tsuna couldn't decipher. "Well, it's not like you can ever get a chance to see yourself ever again. And I always wanted to try something."

"And what would that be?" Tsuna felt a shiver run down his spine, still not liking the look he was getting at all. It was strange and he suddenly felt like some rabbit with a hungry animal gazing at him.

The orange-eyed brunet grinned and spoke with an innocent tone. The words that came out were, on the other hand, far from innocent. "_How would I taste_?"

Tsuna, not understanding what his other self had meant, gave a confused look. "What?"

Another chuckle came from Tsunayoshi and he instantly tackled the honey-eyed brunet to the floor with a loud thump. He leaned over, pressing their lips together, absorbing the startled reaction with his eyes. His left hand held both of Tsuna's own above the head, ravishing the pink lips, before slipping his tongue in when the other made a muffled scream that accidently parted the lips, tasting the soft flavor on his buds. The kiss, however, only lasted for a few seconds before they broke, Tsunayoshi smirking in satisfaction.

"Cinnamon." The orange-eyed brunet licked his lips, staring down at his other self, and chuckled again as he watched the face erupt in the color red. He leaned down again for another kiss, his free hand running over the frozen body below his own, yanking up the shirt.

Tsuna made a muffled squeak in response, squeezing his eyes shut, feeling the warm hands making a tingling sensation over his body. He tried to resist but Tsunayoshi was stronger than him and held him down with little to no trouble. And while that happened, many thoughts ran through endlessly through his head. Why was this happening to him? He didn't get it at all.

And why the hell was his other self such a pervert?

Tsuna soon found himself relaxing into the touches, knowing that trying to get away was futile. How was he supposed to in the first place? He was pinned to the ground, unable to move his hands.

But, even with his thoughts that were running everywhere, he had to admit (not out loud) that the kiss was amazing and nearly moaned as he felt the tongue massage against his own. For a moment, he was tempted to return the kiss but resisted, knowing that he should be right now trying to escape. As he thought of ways to get out of his little predicament, a sweet flavor slipped onto his buds, vanilla, and for a moment, Tsuna just wanted to get more of it. As he started to lean forward to deepen the kiss, another flavor came, softer and lighter than the other but it was there, coffee.

The kiss broke for a moment as Tsunayoshi spoke. "Just to let you know, I was drinking coffee before I appeared here. My poor half-finished coffee is probably getting cold right now…unless someone else drinks it." He grumbled at that and then shook his head. He had more important matters right now. As he stared down at Tsuna, he licked his lips at the sight. The honey-eyed teen was blushing like mad, his lips swollen and bruised, and his clothes were messy, revealing his creamy pale skin. Tsunayoshi ran his fingers over the face before leaning back down for another kiss.

Tsuna responded better than before, leaning upward for more, though this one was cut short when a familiar puff of smoke appeared around him. The weight that was resting on top of him disappeared and though Tsuna couldn't see anything, he did hear a whisper.

"At least you now know what you taste like as well…"

The brunet, now alone in his room, blushed brightly, sitting up. He glanced around and reached up to touch his tender lips that still stung pleasantly. His eyes glanced at the Ten Year Bazooka that was lying on the floor on the other side of the room.

What was he suppose to do now…?

Tsuna licked his lips, still able to taste the two mixtures of the flavors.

'If I damage the bazooka, I wonder what will happen…' The sky guardian shifted a little closer. 'Hmmm…'

His thoughts were cut off when he heard a familiar voice call out to him from below. "Tsu-chan! We're home! Oh, and I got some stuff for you!"

"Coming!" The brunet got up, rushing off, forgetting about the bazooka that lay on the ground.

For now…

* * *

There, my second attempt at 7227, though the other was a one-shot. I wish there was more of this pairing.

"Yes, you'd like that…" Creed grumbled from the side, glancing over my shoulder. "I even bet there are a couple of people out there that would just love that to happen."

"I'm one of them…" I muttered under my breath, still typing.

Creed shook his head and stared at the screen. "Writing another one again? Pairing…M-"

"What's with you guys and trying to read my stuff? Don't you have something better to do?" I cut him off.

The albino just shrugged his shoulders. "You haven't done any stories on us for a while. We're bored."

I just stared…


	17. 6927: Date in the Cinema

**Title:** Diary of Drabbles

**By:** Metamorcy

**Disclaimer:** don't own

Not beta'd, anything wrong, tell me. I don't mind going back to fix it.

**

* * *

**

Date in the Cinema

**Pairing**: MukuroXTsuna

Its been a while, hasn't? I hope you've missed me.

* * *

Tsuna had never really been to a movie theater before and that was probably because there wasn't _anyone_ to go with him in the first place. After all, his mom was always busy and his dad was never around. Not only that, he didn't have any friends either.

However, that all changed when he found out that he was going to become Vongola Decimo and with that, he gained many friends that he hadn't had before.

So one day, Yamamoto suggested to everyone that they should go to the theaters to watch a movie that had just come out this week. Immediately, everyone (except for Hibari and Chrome) was eager to go and Tsuna ended up following along.

However, things never really go his way most of the time.

After all, he was supposed to meet up with his friends at the entrance of the cinema at 7:30 and it was about to turn 7:48. Yet, that was the least of his problem.

By the time he arrived, everyone had already gotten their ticket for the new Twilight movie. Not wanting them to wait on him, he instantly told them to go ahead and save a spot for him while he got into line. Tsuna didn't mind this at all and as he watched his friends go inside, he remained standing in line, studying the long crowd before him.

And still, his problems didn't end.

"What do you mean that there are no more tickets left?" Tsuna asked the attendant in horror. The woman smacked her gum and leaned forward, clicking a few buttons on the computer screen.

She gave a bored expression. "Look, there are no more seats left. It's a popular movie right now. There's another one in an hour. Would you like to purchase a ticket for that one?"

Tsuna bit the bottom of his lip, frustrated. But he knew he couldn't do anything. He wouldn't be able to join his friends for the movie after all. Remaining still for a few seconds, he tried to think on what to do next until he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and a weight pressing up against him.

"Kufufu. Could you change that order to two tickets for Inception?" A voice spoke from over Tsuna's shoulder.

The teen shivered, he recognized this presence from anywhere and there was only one person in the world that could have this _type_ of effect on him. He glanced back and all he had to see was the navy blue hair that was touching his skin to know who it was.

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna cried out loud and almost jumped away if the grip around his shoulders weren't so tight. He noticed the multi-colored eyes glancing at him for a moment then went back to the attendant, who stated the price without a care. Mukuro quickly pulled out the money in cash and handed it over, getting the tickets in return. Tsuna couldn't believe what had just happened and completely ignored what Mukuro was holding in his hands for a question. "W-What are _you_ doing here?"

"No reason, I was just getting kinda bored when I saw you." Mukuro chuckled darkly, dragging the younger teen through door with some protest.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Tsuna cried in shock, not sure on what to do. The grip that held him didn't let go and he was pulled into the line for food and drinks. He stood side by side with the other and looked up in uncertainty. Why did these things have to happen to him? He was well aware that his ticket had been paid by Mukuro but why was the other doing this for him? It was suspicious. "Mukuro…what are you planning?"

The illusionist just chuckled in amusement. "Nothing. I'm not planning anything. Just enjoy your free ticket and food. No complaining, alright. Kufufu…"

"B-But why?" Tsuna was still confused. This wasn't like Mukuro at all. "I thought you hated me. So then why do you want to watch a movie with me of all people?"

"Like I said before, no reason. Now shut up and tell the woman what you want. And no, you cannot pay, I am." Mukuro gave a harsh shove on the brunet, strolling up to the counter. He waited patiently for the other to choose and when Tsuna finished, he gave his own. Everything was quickly paid for and as they started making their way to the room number, Tsuna couldn't help but glance at the Twilight section. His eyes slowly drifted back to Mukuro, still wondering about a lot of things. Everything was so confusing at the moment and the older teen wasn't helping at all. As they went into one of the dark rooms of the theater (Tsuna wasn't very sure which one since he wasn't paying attention and was just followed along blindly), Mukuro made a hard yank and dragged the sky guardian to the back of the area, settling somewhere close to the middle with Tsuna on the inside and Mukuro on the out. People were still coming in since the place was only half-filled.

"Um… Mukuro… Why are you here anyway?" Tsuna leaned against the chair which wasn't really that comfortable in the first place and watched the older teen warily. There was still a strong distrust placed between them.

A smirk appeared on the illusionist's lips. "Kufufu… That's a good question. I was bored…and I happened to be passing by when I saw you. It was just convenient for me to take advantage of where you were standing." Mukuro tossed some popcorn into his mouth as the beginning part of the movie started. The lights dimmed down and Tsuna tensed.

He just _finally_ realized that he was now _alone_ without his friends in a dark room with _Mukuro_, Mukuro of all people that wanted to possess him. He swallowed in fear and glanced nervously at the older teen. But his intuition kept telling him that nothing was going to happen today, that everything was going to be alright. Tsuna wanted to believe in it, he really did, but he still had that fear for the other. As the movie began, his eyes kept drifting at his mist guardian, watching.

"Oya, oya… Am I really that good looking that you have to keep looking at me?"

Tsuna made a silent 'eep' and jumped at the sound of the voice. His eyes caught sight of the multi-colored ones that were staring directly at him. He blushed at the meaning of the words right afterwards and immediately shook his head rapidly. Luckily, they were at the very back where no one could possibly see them.

Mukuro chuckled darkly and leaned over, cupping Tsuna's chin. "Oya, oya, are you telling me that I'm bad looking then?"

The brunet paused for a moment and then shook his head again. Mukuro wasn't bad looking, no, it was the opposite. The illusionist was handsome beyond words.

"Oh?" This seemed to spark the other's interest. "Then do tell me?"

"It just that… It's a little strange." Tsuna whispered. "That you would sit right here next to me without doing anything."

"Is that so? Kufufu… Then would you like me to do something?" Mukuro smiled mischievously and tilted his head, his bangs sliding down his face.

Instantly, Tsuna shook his head once more. He could hear the voices of the movie in the background but he was only paying attention to one thing and it wasn't the movie.

"Aww, that's too bad. Might have been fun." The illusionist turned back to screen and then suddenly leaned over, wrapping an arm around Tsuna's shoulder and pulling the younger teen in. A squeak came from the other in shock.

"M-Mukuro…What are you doing?" The brunet teased up at the touch, unable to keep his eyes from the other. Keeping his voice as low as possible as not to disturb anyone and draw attention to what was happening in the back, he scolded Mukuro and tried to shove the other away as hard as possible but no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't get away.

Mukuro _laughed_ at this.

Tsuna froze and then blinked his eyes. Wait…did Mukuro just laugh out loud? The honey-colored eyes turned to the audience but not a single person looked to them. Realization came to the brunet and fast.

They were in an illusion.

"Took you long enough to realize it. Kufufu." The older teen chuckled again and then leaned in closer, his lips brushing along the ear. "But you shouldn't be worrying about that. Right now, you should be watching your free movie while you can, alright?"

Tsuna didn't really listen, worried that this was all a trick.

"Oya, oya… Don't worry, I won't try anything on you. Not until the end of the movie, that is. So just sit back and watch." Mukuro's multicolored eyes shifted to the screen, watching the events that were unfolding. But he didn't move his arm away, not an inch. And because of that, Tsuna couldn't get away and after a few minutes, he eventually gave up completely. Deciding that it was somewhat safe right now (if he could call his situation that), he went back to watching the movie, allowing himself to be held like this.

Still his mind would occasionally drift to the illusionist, staring at the older teen in wonder and suspicion.

When the ending credits began to roll, Tsuna glanced back to the other, wondering what was going to happen next. But Mukuro didn't do anything but unhook his arm and stood up, stretching his limbs. The sky guardian, on the other hand, remained seated for a while longer before following suit seeing as he was a little sore from sitting that long.

"That was a good movie, not bad I have to admit." Mukuro smirked and glanced over to Tsuna. "Well, we better leave now since most of the crowd is cramming out the door." The illusionist walked down the lighted pathway before rotating around to hold out his hand. Tsuna stared at it in confusion. Mukuro just chuckled. "Oya, oya, scared of my hand? Come on, take it. It's not going to bite."

Hesitatingly, Tsuna reached out, still finding no harm, and allowed himself to get dragged out the door and into the crowded entrance. It seemed that another room had also just finished and the front area was swarming with people. Mukuro's gloved hand was firm in Tsuna's own, pulling the sky guardian through the mass and outdoors, a little ways from the theater before they stopped.

"Um… Mukuro…" Tsuna started and then tilted his head. "T-Thanks for the movie. But about the money…"

The illusionist smirked. "Don't worry. It was a date after all."

'Wai…' The brunet blinked. "Huh? Date?"

Before Tsuna realized it, a pair of lips was touching his cheeks. But as fast as it came, the feeling left. He immediately darkened in color in realization.

"Kufufu, I'll see you again, Tsunayoshi. Until then, bye, bye." With that, Mukuro turned to mist and vanished from sight, leaving Tsuna all by himself.

But it wasn't for long.

"Jyudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

The brunet spun around to see his friends running up to him. Tsuna's bit the bottom of his lips before giving a smile and waving back at them. He'd have to keep his little date with Mukuro a secret.

* * *

Yes, I'm well aware that Inception and Twilight didn't come out very close together in the movies but it did just for here.

Okay, I got the last three pairings chosen. Yes, we're getting close to the end. I only wanted to go to 20, however, later on when I get more time and finish all the other stories out there, I'll continue this either here or make a new section. No hints for the next one this time.

And I'm well aware that Mukuro isn't really acting him that much but this was meant to be fluff, I think... I'm not sure anymore.


	18. Spanner27 or 4827: Disappearance

**Title:** Diary of Drabbles

**By:** Metamorcy

**Disclaimer:** don't own

Not beta'd, anything wrong, tell me. I don't mind going back to fix it.

**

* * *

**

Disappearance

**Pairing**: SpannerXTsuna, both TYL+1

* * *

"Spanner?" A voice called out into the room with a head poking inside from the door. Soft looking caramel-color hair adorned the top and honey-colored eyes were drifting over everything in sight. Slowly, Tsuna pulled himself out to get a better look and blinked his eyes curiously. He called out again. "Spanner?"

His voice seemed to echo, bouncing off of everything. There were metal pieces and pipes all over the place and whatnot hanging from the ceiling, swinging back and forth from the air-conditioner. On the ground, there seemed to be layers of it all around, stacked upon each other. Tsuna shook his head at the mess and stepped further in, making sure not to trip on anything. Though the fluorescentlights above were on, it was still hard to see anything since the stacks of metal were piled up so high. The brunet was currently dressed in a black suit and his shoes would clank against the metal floors each time he took a step.

"Spanner, where are you? If you can hear me, please answer." Tsuna called out, making his way around the mess. It had been a while since he'd last seen the blond man, who was always in this room working on something new. No one had even noticed the absent until Tsuna felt like he was missing something in his normally chaotic life. It was only then that he became aware that his familiar blond wasn't at his side. For months, he had been dating the blond but due to his duties, he tended to forget things and then there was Spanner, who when started working on something forget about the world around him.

"Woah!" Crying out as he stepped onto a pipe, he was flipped back and landed with a loud thump, staring at the ceiling in a daze with the lights spinning in a circle. "Ugh…" The sky guardian lifted himself up to his feet slowly, rubbing the back of his head and butt in pain. Shaking his head to get rid of the last bit of ache, he blinked his eyes and began walking again.

"I really need to tell him to stop leaving things around or at least clean this place up every once in a while." The brunet huffed, making his way around anything that got into his way. He was tempted to go into hyper dying will mode so he could fly around the large room to find the blond but he wasn't sure on what the blond had _exactly_ here. After all, the last time he had tried, he almost got shot down by one of Spanner's robots.

As he got further in, he heard the sounds of something moving and went towards it. He couldn't recognize the noise precisely but as he got closer to the source, he finally spotted his blond sitting on the floor, working with something in front. It was a small piece of machine that was on the table, wires and pieces scattered all around. Tsuna sighed, shaking his head, but at the same time was glad that the other was alright. Moving closer, he sidestepped any machinery, well aware that he was being watched by one of the guard robots at the side. He sent a soft smile at the little thing (it was the only one he could actually see) before turning towards his destination. Apparently, Spanner hadn't noticed the new presence behind him, probably too deep into his work.

'Spanner really does love his machines…' Tsuna sighed quietly and wandered around the table so that he was now in front of the man but the brunet still hadn't been noticed. Spanner continued to work on his machine, moving his hands constantly to grab more pieces.

"Spanner…" The Vongola boss spoke, kneeling down, wondering if that might help. But nothing happened and only the lollipop in Spanner's mouth shifted. Tsuna's right honey-colored eye twitched in annoyance. "Spanner."

Still no response.

"Spanner, it's me, Tsuna."

Nothing…

"Spanner, if you don't snap out of it right now, no sex for the rest of the year."

"Huh? What?" This seemed to cause a reaction as the blond blinked in surprise, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. His eyes focused on Tsuna and then tilted his head. "Oh, Vongola, when did you get here? And were you saying something?"

The brunet could only sigh once more. "No, nothing, and its Tsuna. It's just that I've been standing here for a while trying to get you to notice me."

"Oh…sorry." Spanner rubbed the back of his head. "But you know how I get when I'm working on something."

"Yeah, I know." Sitting down onto the metal floor, Tsuna folded his legs and stared at his boyfriend. The blond blinked curiously, wondering what was going on. Finally, the brunet scratched the back of his head and leaned forward. "So have you realized how long it's been?"

"Been?" Spanner rolled the lollipop in his mouth and turned to his phone that was on the table. Picking it up, he stared at the screen before him as his eyes widened at realization. "Oh, wow… I didn't know it's been _that_ long…"

Tsuna face palmed and groaned. "It's been a _week!_ How the hell do you survive that long!"

All the engineer did was rub the back of his head. "Not sure… I think I've been eating. Hmm…"

The brunet was tempted to do another face palm at the forgetfulness of his lover. He sighed instead, shoulders slumping. Well, at least the other was still alive. For a while, Tsuna had been expecting the blond to be half dead on the ground, collapsed of starvation and dehydration. Standing back up, the sky guardian eyed Spanner carefully. "Alright, you're coming with me today. You need to get out of here and into the light."

The engineer just blinked and looked down at his machine. "But I need to finish this first…"

"_Spanner_." Tsuna's naturally cheerful eyes narrowed dangerously and a dark black aura surrounded him. He stared directly at the other as if daring him to argue back again. Spanner almost dropped his lollipop, shuddering at the image. Suddenly, the brunet smiled, turning angelic, dark aura gone, and tilted his head. "You're going out with me. _Today_."

The only words that could come out from the man's mouth were "Okay…"

"Good, now let's go. You'll need something decent to eat too. I'll ask the cooks to make you something." Tsuna leaned over and snatched Spanner's hand, pulling him up. The wrench that had been in the blonde's other hand was left forgotten on the table and the robots in the room watched as their master was pulled (no, _dragged_) away.

And they didn't see their said master for three days.

Why?

They never bothered to find out.

* * *

Two left!

"And everything shall come to an end…" Caesar bows to an imaginary audience.

Metamorcy stares. "Are you really that bored?"

No more hints on what's next. Thanks to all those that reviewed and those that requested pairings (even though I've already said that I've chosen the last ones…).


	19. Bel27: Trail

**Title:** Diary of Drabbles

**By:** Metamorcy

**Disclaimer:** don't own

**

* * *

**

Trail

**Pairing**: Bel27

Sorry, I tried to write a 802759 but no matter what idea I came up with, I ended up trashing it because it just sounded… horrible... absolutely horrible. And so I had no choice but to try a different pairing. The next and final chapter before placing this into the complete section will make a lot of people happy… I hope. But it will, it'll be a lovely surprise to everyone. Thanks to all those that reviewed and sent in requests, I love you all. When I start finishing up my other stories, I'll start another one.

* * *

Tsuna sighed, shoulders slumping downward. There it was again, that sensation of being watched from afar. As far as Tsuna could tell, no one else seemed to recognize it, not even Yamamoto or Gokudera, and it was starting to bug him. It had started just a few weeks ago when leaving his house alone in the morning after waking up late. He had noticed it immediately, glancing around the area to search for the person, and couldn't stop the shiver that went down his spine, goose-bumps sprouting out on his skin. At first he'd thought it was Reborn, who was probably going to play some horrible and humiliating prank on him, however, that prank never happened.

And sadly, the sensation didn't leave. It actually followed him straight to school and continued even during class. Tsuna looked around for the culprit many times but he never found anything, never. Still, he didn't tell anyone, thinking it was just his imagination and nothing more. But that didn't seem to work. Those imaginary eyes followed him the entire day and only stopped and left him alone when he reached home, closing the door to the outside world. Tsuna couldn't stop himself from sighing in relief as he slumped against his door, feeling safe again.

In the beginning, the brunet thought it was only going to be a one day thing, but conversely, that wasn't what happened. The next morning, the moment he stepped out his door, those eyes from immediately came back onto him. He was so shocked by this revelation that his breakfast almost fell out of his mouth, his eyes wide open as he stumbled over his feet. It continued all day, just like the previous day, and slowly Tsuna started getting used to it. Curious, he would peer around the area for any sign of his watcher every now and then but alas, like every time, didn't find a thing. Days went by, the routine continuing without change. Whoever it was just watched him from afar and though he found it creepy, Tsuna didn't mind it as much as before. For some odd reason, he didn't really feel threatened by the presence. He was still cautious though; there was no telling _who_ could be stalking him after all.

Yes, stalking. Tsuna was quite certain that this was considered that.

What he found unusual was that he didn't bother telling anyone about his problem and he would sometimes question himself as to why that was but he never thought too much on it. One day, when he glanced out the school window, he happened to catch something yellow moving away. For a moment, he thought it was Hibird, Hibari's pet bird, but when he considered its size, he dismissed that as impossible. That only left more confusion as he tried to think of anyone he knew that had blond hair. There weren't very many and several of them he couldn't even put a name to either.

Of course, that wasn't the last time he had caught the flash of blond hair. There were times when he was walking down the streets alone that he spotted someone disappearing behind a corner. It was during those moments that he managed to catch a couple more details about his stalker. Whoever the person was had a long black jacket and wore tall boots. That was about all he'd managed to observe since he only ever saw the figure's retreating back. As confusing as it was to have such a thing happen to him, his intuition kept telling him that nothing bad was going to occur and he had decided long ago that his instinct was always right. After all, if the person was really an enemy, they would have already struck long ago when he was alone.

As time passed, Tsuna began to realize that this person was trying to get his attention if the sudden appearance of gifts that were left for him on his school desk two weeks later didn't make that anymore obvious. Gokudera and Yamamoto would stare at the presents suspiciously whenever they appeared, eyeing the packages carefully. One time, Gokudera actually blew a present up. When he opened them, the brunet found chocolates and little cute stuffed toys inside every one.

Of those toys, he mostly received adorable tiny rabbits of all kinds, many smaller than the palm of his hand, with a few cats mixed in between. One time, there was a mink hidden amongst his chocolates; the furry animal looked really similar to someone's box weapon but he couldn't think of whose. Also, the small pieces of chocolates were expensive looking and generally there were about two to three of them in each present. Tsuna ate them of course, it would have been rude not to and he didn't really mind; they were delicious. He would get a different flavor each day, never the same kind in a row.

Still, his curiosity was spiking even further; his stalker seemed less like a stalker and seemed to be transforming to a mixture of that and a secret admirer. He wanted to find out who was sending all these things to him and following him around all day. And after a month, he decided that it was high time to do so.

One day, when he was about to leave school, he placed a sealed envelope into his desk where he knew the person could find it as it was the usual spot where the gifts were left. The sensation of being watched continued all the way home but when morning came around, something had changed. He didn't feel _it_ anymore. He didn't feel those eyes observing his every move even after walking out a couple of feet in front of his house. It was… odd and almost abnormal. No one else seemed to notice the gaze, as usual, and Tsuna found himself eager to head to school to see if he would get something that explained what had occurred.

Well aware of what he was doing, Tsuna ran all the way to class, leaving his two friends behind, and instantly went to his desk, digging through his drawer eagerly. Instead of finding his usual gifts, he found an envelope, the same envelope he had used yesterday, open with a letter inside. It wasn't the one he had written in which he had asked about who his stalker was. No, this one was completely different. The elegant handwriting was smooth and curved and made his handwriting look like chicken scratch when put next to the others.

"_You should be with the prince. The prince will take care of you."_

After reading the only sentence that was there, Tsuna tilted his head in confusion, but it quickly dawned on him that there was only _one_ person that considered himself a 'Prince'. That and wore dark clothing and had blond hair. All the clues pointed to the same person, Belphegor…

A shiver ran down his spine. 'I have Prince the Ripper stalking me… Oh my god…' He would have fainted on the spot if another thought hadn't come to him. 'But… wait a minute, he's the one who's been sending me chocolate and… and gifts… Why would he do that?'

Honey-colored eyes glanced out the window into the open area of the school, hoping to see something but couldn't help but feel disappointed when he didn't. To Tsuna, everything seemed to be falling apart from the realization of _who_ had been watching him this whole time. But his mind continued to think 'Don't you only send these sorts of gifts to people you like…?' Tsuna felt another shiver run down his spine and folded the letter up neatly, hiding it in his pockets before his friends could question what was written in it. He'd have to confront Belphegor about this whole thing later on. Right now, he had to worry about his math test that morning.

* * *

'Looks like I'm alone today…' Tsuna sighed to himself, glancing around the busy street, finding people from his school wondering up and down it. Conveniently, all his friends had to stay after school today for their clubs, leaving him to walk by himself. 'Well, I guess this would be the best time to confront Belphegor about this whole thing…' He turned to the right, well aware of the familiar stare he was getting from somewhere close by, and entered a small park where some children and their parents were at. Strolling over to the swings, he flopped down into one of them and just waited, pushing himself back and forth while his feet scraped against the hard ground. He had a strong feeling that sooner or later Belphegor was going to show up. How could he not? He was all alone without his guardians and he already knew who his stalker was.

"Ushishishi, looks like the princess is waiting for her prince." Laughter came from behind the brunet and he immediately jumped up, rotating his body around to face the speaker, unable to cover his screech of surprise. Blinking his honey-colored eyes at the sudden appearance of the blond, Tsuna tripped as he took a step forward and fell straight to the ground, letting out a loud groan of pain. Meanwhile, Belphegor stood there with a wide grin on his face before stepping closer and kneeling down to get a better look at the fallen brunet. "Looks like the princess took a nice fall."

Instantaneously, Tsuna pouted, shaking his head to get rid of any twigs and dirt that might have gotten stuck in his hair. He did the same thing to his clothes, brushing the specks of dirt off. Soon after, his eyes glanced up at the other curiously, staring at the smile that didn't seem as crazy as usual, and tilted his head. "B-Belphegor-san?"

The blond made a 'tsk tsk' sound, waving his forefinger in disapproval. "Call me 'Prince' or 'Your Highness', whichever you like the best, Princess."

Staring at the other as if he had two heads as those words were spoken, Tsuna shakily stood up, only coming up to Belphegor's chest. "W-Well… I-I can't do that. It's embarrassing."

"Oh?" The storm Varia tapped his chin with one free hand; the other had a knife twirling between his fingers. His grin vanished for a moment and he appeared as if deep in thought before he smirked. "Then call me Bel-sama!"

Tsuna tried to stutter out a response and rapidly shook his head. "I-I'm going to call you Bel-san."

A pout materialized on the blond, who was apparently not glad about this outcome. "Aw, that's no fun. Bel-sama is so much better."

"But it's embarrassing!"

"Ushishishi! You should call the prince how he wants! I do not accept anything else." As soon as he stated that, Belphegor palmed some more knifes, three in total. Those sharp weapons seemed to glow in the sun and it made Tsuna's complexion pale, the teen not liking how close they were to him. The blond came nearer and placed one of the sharp ends against Tsuna's throat. There were a few gasps behind them as parents pulled their children out of the park, thinking that there might be a fight. Tsuna swallowed in horror, not liking the coldness that was against his flesh. "Call me, Bel-sama, Princess."

Tsuna couldn't stop himself from sulking regardless of his situation. "I-I'll call you Bel-sama if you call me Tsuna. A-And why do you keep calling me 'princess' anyway? I'm a guy."

This made the blond snicker and pull back. Tsuna couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped his lips, glad that the other wasn't so close anymore, and shut his eyes for a moment before staring at the other in curiosity. "Like I said earlier, a prince needs a princess and you're perfect for that position, ushishishi." Belphegor leaned forward, hands on his waist. The crown tilted further on his head and his long bangs covered his eyes like usual.

"I don't think I really get it… but whatever." Tsuna exhaled, shoulders slumping. He'd never gotten to know the blond very well, even during the times the Varia was nearby. Belphegor was just someone he wouldn't normally associate with. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something. Why have you been following me the past few days?"

The storm Varia shrugged his shoulders and did a spin before collapsing into a swing. "Because you're cute and amusing. You're so fun to riffle up too, ushishishi." Tightening his hold on the chains on each side of him, he leaned back and brought his legs out, making the swing go back and forth for a bit. He then bent all the way back to the point where his head almost touched the ground. Tsuna observed from the side and stepped closer, getting into the same swing he had previously been sitting in, unable to stop the blush that had risen to his cheeks from the comment. Was Belphegor really flirting with him… of all people?

"You're unbelievable." Tsuna slouched against the right chain, resting his head against it. The swings went back and forth and as they sat there in temporary silence, he noticed that some children and parents, different from earlier, were coming back in. He wondered how long they would stay until Bel scared them away. "Well, regardless, thanks for all the gifts. It was really nice of you."

"Hmm?" The blond tilted his head, letting his bangs fall to the side. It wasn't enough to reveal his eyes though. "The prince gave them to you for a reason and today, he has decided to claim his prize."

"P-Prize?" Shivering, the sky guardian couldn't help but feel nervous about what the Varia storm guardian had meant. "W-What type of prize?"

"Ushishishi." A shit-eating type grin appeared on the blond and he jumped up from his seat while it was still swinging and did a twist before grabbing one of the reins on Tsuna's swing. A strong tug forced the smaller teen to get onto his feet, closer to the other. A squeak escaped his lips and honey-colored eyes stared up in confusion and suspicion, not sure what was going to happen. Belphegor was anything but predictable and, as far as he knew, the blond did whatever the hell he wanted to regardless of his orders; even if it was Xanxus who ordered him, he would complete his tasks in his own way. Tsuna swallowed as he tried to peer past those blond bangs and felt his breath hitch when Belphegor's grin widened. "_This_ prize."

Immediately, their lips were crushed together, the space between them gone. Tsuna's eyes widened at the realization, unknowingly opening his mouth to give the other the chance to slip his tongue in, and stood there, unable to make himself move. He was kissing Belphegor, Belphegor of all people! He couldn't help but stare at the other in shock, still unable to process just what was happening. Feeling a tongue move against his own, the brunet squeezed his eyes shut, squirming at the sensations the movement brought him. When he tried to break away, the storm Varia slipped a hand into his soft, caramel-colored hair and gripped his tresses, deepening the kiss.

Eventually, Tsuna found moans being coaxed out of him and he relaxed into the kiss, slowly returning it. A chuckle vibrated along his skin and lips as Bel tightened his grip on Tsuna's hair, but not too painfully. Their tongues continued to tangle and their hands drifted over each other, that more on Belphegor's part than Tsuna's.

They had nearly forgotten about their unwilling audience until a scream broke out.

The two jerked away from each other, staring at the crowd of parents and children who'd practically been scarred by what they had witnessed. Color drained out of Tsuna's face, however, there remained a hint of red on his cheeks. Letting out a 'hie' sound from the back of his throat, he would have run away from all those staring eyes if not for Belphegor grabbing his arm and keeping him still. No matter how much he struggled, he couldn't free himself from the tight grasp so eventually he gave up and decided that hiding behind the blond was a better idea. Belphegor, on the other hand, just stood there with a wicked grin, licking his lips slowly, before releasing his signature laugh, gaining more stares.

"What are you peasants looking at?" Knives appeared in-between his fingers, the metal glittering in the sun. Soon after he said that, he tossed them toward the crowd, narrowly missing a few women and children's heads. A couple strands of hair fell down and there was shocked silence before the screaming started. Tsuna cringed as he ducked further behind Belphegor's back. The people scattered, the park empty once more, leaving the two alone at the swings. "No one should be allowed to look at the princess like that, only the prince can."

Tsuna sighed, shaking his head at that, expecting this sort of reaction, though he was glad for the distraction, hoping that no one would know it was him. Everyone had been more focused on the threatening blond and the brunet was quite certain he had recognized a few parents that had been scrambling away. Just for that, he would disregard the 'princess' title for now. "Um… Bel, I-"

The blond frowned at that. "Call me, Bel-sama."

"Okay, Bel-sama." Unable to help himself, Tsuna gave a small smile. "I guess I should say thanks." The slight tilt of Belphegor's head indicated to Tsuna that he was going to have to explain himself better. "You sent them away without hurting them."

"Ushishishi, I don't care about such peasants, only the princess." As the Varia storm guardian said that, a sudden grin spread across his face. "Well, since you decided to say 'thanks', perhaps the prince should get another reward for his hard work."

Tsuna blushed bright red, his entire face exploding, but didn't resist at all when Belphegor's face came closer again. This time, the kiss was short and sweet and for a moment, Tsuna caught sight of something green behind the blond strands. Were those his eyes? What a lovely color they were, almost like emeralds, he thought to himself.

Belphegor retracted, licking his lips devilishly before reaching into his pockets. "Looks like the prince has to go, Boss will get angry if I'm gone any longer. Oh well, I'll have to come back later." He took a few steps back, his feet making imprints on the ground. "But don't worry, my princess, the prince will continue to send you gifts even when gone. You're mine after all. Bye bye."

Tsuna just stood there, a hand on his lips, watching as the other ran off, disappearing around the corner of the park. He stood there a bit longer before finally getting his legs to work, trying to get back home before he fainted. He hoped that he could make it. It would be embarrassing if he didn't.

* * *

"Tsuna! There seems to be a package here for you!" Nana called out as she entered the kitchen, holding a box in her hands. Everyone at the table looked up at that and Tsuna had a strong feeling he knew who it was from. As he held the wrapped box in his hands, he read the card that was attached to it. He couldn't help the furious red that proceeded to wash across his cheeks.

"To Princess Tsuna,

The prince hopes to get off soon to see you again. You're very cute and your actions are amusing.

From the Prince."

Reborn raised an eyebrow at that. "Care to explain, Dame-Tsuna?"

* * *

Just one last chapter left, thanks for lasting so long.

Hey, I know this is weird to ask but I need help with my college fees. So I'm selling some of my stuff and some of my personal artwork that I had made. Here's the link http:/ metamorcy1. livejournal. com/1463. html#cutid1 If you see anything, please let me know. Thank you!

Apparently, my account stopped working until now. Strange. Well anway, this had been posted up about a week and a half ago on my livejournal page but now that is working once more, I'll put it here.


	20. G27: Kiss and Spade27: Prank

**Title:** Diary of Drabbles

**By:** Metamorcy

**Disclaimer:** don't own

Beta'd by Nichi Koneko

Thanks for all the reviews and requests for pairings. Sadly, I couldn't get to all of them and in the end had to think of one to finish. So I decided to out into this one. Hope you'll enjoy this special one.

**Double**** pairing special! Primo guardians**

* * *

**Kiss**

**Pairing**: GXTsuna, AU!

* * *

G always had a little crush on his best friend's little brother. The kid was just too cute to pass up but did he ever act on his desires? Oh, _hell_ no. Not if he wanted to live. Giotto would literally skin him alive if he even so much as touches the little brunet. So he just kept his observations to himself and watched from the side. He was fine with that as long as no one else tried anything on the brunet.

And, oh, there were a lot of people that had tried. He and Giotto both looked out for Tsuna, almost possessively. G had even gone as far as breaking bones for a couple of persistent ones, immediately sending them to the hospital. One time, he sent one into a coma. Luckily for him, no one ever found out that it was done by him or he might have gotten arrested. That or no one wanted to say anything in fear of getting silenced permanently by G.

The red head sighed, watching Tsuna do his homework from the corner of his eyes while listening to Giotto go on about his project that needed to get done for English. There was no way he was going to help in that. Giotto had to do his own work every once in a while even if it meant he had to ignore all the whining and begging and pulling on his clothes. He won't give in at all and yanked himself away, rolling on the floor to get away but he misguided his spin. Accidently bumping into Tsuna, who was nearby, G stopped all movement and straightened himself out. They stared at each other curiously before Tsuna turned bright red and nudged away, his cheeks still burning brightly in the wonderful hue. G just lay there inquisitively on his back, his red hair scattered around his head and raised an eyebrow. Reaching up, he patted Tsuna on the head, chuckling at the amused expression the brunet gave him.

"G… Stop that." Tsuna pouted, bringing down his head so that his chin was against the carpet. His homework was pushed aside and eventually, he crawled on top of G, resting his head on the older teen's stomach. Giotto paid no attention to them, working on his stuff quietly with his back turned to them. "So why are you here if you're not going to help Giotto-nii?"

"I'm whipping your brother into shape. Someone has to do it."

"Are you going to do the same thing to me too? Is that why you're over here now?" Tsuna stared curiously into the brightly-colored eyes, pushing himself further up onto G's body.

"No, I just needed to get away from Giotto. He was being annoying." The red head pinched a soft cheek, watching Tsuna pout at the slight pain. "But you're not annoying, you're cute."

The brunet blinked, snapping his head up. "I'm cute?"

"Yeah. You're cute. Giotto, the idiot, is handsome. Do good looks run in your family?"

"Don't know. But do you really think I'm cute?" Tsuna blushed a little at that comment, moving closer to G's face with a smile. Giotto still wasn't paying attention to them and they could hear the scribbling of his pen.

"That's what I said, right?" Touching a cheek, G ended up caressing it gently and let his fingers run over the caramel-colored hair, pushing back the bangs so that he could see a clear view of the face. Before he realized anything, Tsuna pushed forward and pressed their lips together.

G's eyes widened in surprise, not completely aware of what was happening to him and stared ahead, not sure on what to do next. His mind couldn't exactly process the thought that he could feel those soft lips against his own and then pull away after a few seconds. Tsuna immediately turned scarlet, looking a little scared, and then smiled softly. Unable to help himself, G wrapped an arm around the brunet's neck and yanked him forward, crushing their lips together again aggressively but quietly enough that the blond behind them wouldn't hear.

As they pulled back, they stared into each other's eyes and G licked his lips, liking the taste Tsuna had.

"I think we'll need to keep this a secret." The red head whispered under his breath, glancing over to Giotto.

"Uh huh, brother won't be too happy if he were to find out."

"Then it'll have to be our little secret." G leaned up and tapped their foreheads together in a small bump, both smiling secretly.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Prank**

**Pairing: SpadeXTsuna**

This was written before the manga announced he was alive and after the Vongola trials on the anime.

* * *

Tsuna sighed, it had been a tough day with the combination of Reborn and his crazy training, and school. But still, he was happy to finally be back home. Everything with the Millefiore family had finally finished along with those trials in-between. At long last, he was getting the break he so badly desired. However, he knew better then to think that it was going to last long. His entire life was messed up and he knew that. Still, as he relaxed into his bed for the night, curling up into the covers, he could almost believe that everything was currently right with the world.

"Oya, taking a break, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Immediately, Tsuna snapped his eyes open and jumped out of bed. Sadly at the last moment, he tripped and landed onto the floor face first.

A dark laughter came next from out of nowhere and it made Tsuna shiver. He recognized that laughter, he had heard it before, but he just couldn't pinpoint who it was. The first thought that came into his head was Mukuro… yet this voice was too deep to be him. The teen managed to untangle himself from the sheets and stood up, glancing around his bedroom for the intruder, but didn't find anything wrong. His eyes turned to the corner where Reborn would be sleeping… except the cot was empty, swinging back and forth to some nonexistent wind. Tsuna shivered once more, goose bumps appearing all over his body, and edged towards his items that were at his bedside… only to find those gone too.

The laughter continued and Tsuna found himself feeling very unsettled.

"Who's there?"

The chuckles quieted down. "You don't remember? It's only been a few days since you've last saw me. Don't tell me you've forgotten so soon?"

Tsuna tilted his head at that, confusion evident on his expression. A few days…? The dots seemed to connect in his mind. Though they had spent a lot of time in the future, time here didn't move very much even when they were traveling back and forth for the trials. Still, that didn't answer his main question. Who could it be?

Who could he have met during those times he had been here? Names went through his head until he stopped at one, the only one that could fit into this whole thing. The first Vongola Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade.

"So you finally realized who I am, hmm." Mist started to gather in front of the window and slowly a body appeared inside. The light blue pineapple-shaped hair with two wavy lines parting it was a dead giveaway along with those army-styled clothes. Two dark blue eyes stared at the sky guardian, a smirk on his thin lips.

"Daemon Spade…" The brunet whispered, eyes wide in shock. "Why? How?"

The man chuckled and then crossed his arms. "If you're asking why I'm here before you, I've always done whatever I've wanted. I may have returned to the mist ring but I can leave if I wish so. Plus, I've grown… bored of that empty world I exist in."

Tsuna swallowed, remembering the last incident with the other, it hadn't been very pleasant at all. There was still some rage burning within after what Daemon had almost made him do. "So then, why are you here? I've already told you that I refuse to change to your ways!"

Daemon sighed and walked forward, settling onto Tsuna's bed. Probably by habit, he folded his legs, getting some of the bed sheets to curl around the spot he sat. "I'm not in the mood to try and convince you, that can come later. As to why I'm here, well, who knows." He gave that sly grin, eyeing the smaller other.

Tsuna remained where he standing at for a few moments then slowly went forward to settle onto his bed. However, he did shift as far from the other as possible. He didn't trust Daemon at all. Still, he couldn't help but sigh. Daemon was the same as Mukuro, Tsuna could never get straight answers no matter how many times he asked. However, he was certain that Daemon wasn't here for anything, his intuition told him so. "So… Um… what happened to Reborn?" His eyes glanced over to the empty cot, remembering his tutor being there when he had fallen asleep.

"Oh, the arcobaleno? He's still there but he won't be able to break my illusion by himself. Though he's still sleeping right now unaware that I'm here or that he's in an illusion." Daemon smirked, able to see the sleeping figure quite well. "But you must be aware that you're under my illusion as well."

"I thought so…" That explained why he couldn't see his gloves or pills. A yawn broke through the silence between them and he froze, well aware that he was the culprit. Tsuna was honestly tired and he wanted nothing more to sleep. There was nothing that was stopping his sleepiness from taking over even when knowing that there was someone that wanted to try and kill him right beside him. His honey-colored eyes tried to close so that he could drift off and, in an attempt to keep himself awake, he pitched his hand. Sadly, that didn't really help very much. His eyes glanced toward his alarm clock and mentally groaned, it was three in the morning. And he had school later that morning too.

Daemon noticed and almost smirked when he saw Tsuna's head falling down then rise up, trying to keep himself from falling asleep. 'Well, I guess I could let him go tonight.' Standing up, well aware of the way Tsuna had snapped his head up in confusion, the illusionist reached over with his glowing right hand and grabbed the other at the arm. A squeak came from Tsuna, shocked that the older man would do something like that, and stared straight into the other's eyes. With a hard yank, the first mist guardian pushed Tsuna into bed then turned away.

"H-Hey, what was t-that for?" Tsuna cried, sitting up from his spot, though it was more of a struggle since he wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep. His bed was so comfy right now.

"Hmm? I do something nice and this is the thanks I get?" Daemon twisted his head slightly back. "Perhaps I should do the opposite and fill your bed with bugs? That would be lovely, right?"

Tsuna paled and then began to shake his head vigorously. "I-I'm fine. But why did you throw me into my bed?"

"You're falling asleep."

"Oh…" The brunet nuzzled into his pillow, slowly and cautiously slipping under his bedcovers. It was nice to be back under and wrapped his arms around his pillow, still eyeing the other. "Um… So what are you going to do?"

"Who knows? Wander around, I guess. Nufufu." Daemon huffed and took a few steps forward before settling down onto the edge of Tsuna's bed. The sky guardian couldn't help but yawn again yet he couldn't fall asleep, not when someone dangerous was next to him and on his _bed_ too! The first mist guardian glanced outside at the dark sky where the stars were blinking on and off with the moon high above. "The world has changed a lot in the last four hundred years."

"Of course it has." Tsuna whispered. "I guess everything is so unfamiliar with you from when you were still alive."

"Obviously. I'm not sure how this world runs anymore, everything is so different." The blue-haired man pulled out a gold watch from his pocket and flipped open the lid, a mist flame burning in the middle. Tsuna blinked his eyes, observing, and could see something carved on the inside of the watch but didn't understand the words. Opening his mouth to question it, he suddenly found himself hesitating and then closed it. He turned away and stared at his bed frame, not sure on what was going on entirely.

'Well, it's not really any of my business.' Tsuna felt his eyes drifting downward. Suddenly, a finger pressed into the back of his head and pushed downward. The brunet found himself face first into his pillow and squirmed slightly in surprise and fear. Was Daemon going to try and kill him? Suffocate him?

"Just fall asleep already, you're no fun to mess with if you're so tired." Daemon commented, giving a sigh, and grumbled something under his head. "And don't worry, I won't try anything. I'm not in the mood today."

Tsuna picked his head up slightly to take a peek at the other man before finally closing his eyes. It didn't take long before he was off, burying his face further into his pillow. Daemon glanced back, eyebrows raised, and then chuckled. "So trusting… You shouldn't trust someone that could backstab you at any moment." His hand reached over and with a finger poked the brunet at the cheek before drifting upward. Brushing a few bangs away, he suddenly huffed and whispered to himself. "What the hell am I doing?"

Glancing over to the clock, he found that the time was already four. Looks like the kid wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight… A grin appeared on his lips and reached over to press the off button on the alarm.

* * *

Tsuna yawned, finding himself well rested for once. He opened his eyes slowly, staring at his wall and then closed them again, finding it too comfortable and warm to get up. However, that was broken quite easily when he remembered last night. 'That's right, Daemon appeared… What happened to him afterwards?' He tried to sense that strange dangerous presence and he found it, right behind him.

Tsuna rotated around in his bed and spotted the older man sitting at his desk, reading some book. By the looks of it, it was his history textbook. An eyebrow rose up at the sight and shook his head. "Um…" He muttered under his breath which made the other glance over, dark blue orbs staring. "Good morning."

Unexpectedly, Daemon was chuckling as if he had found something interesting. Tsuna tilted his head at that. "Nufufufu. Are you sure its morning and not afternoon?" He pointed to the clock with a smirk.

The brunet followed the gaze and then gasped, his mouth falling open in horror. It was three in the afternoon! Immediately, Tsuna jumped out of bed. "I missed school! How did I manage to sleep so long! And why didn't Reborn wake me up?" He didn't know what to do, he was completely lost. He had never missed a day of school before unless he was sick or something. Right now, his friends were on their way home right now and he was certain that Gokudera and Yamamoto were going to visit to question what had happened to him. "Oh, I'm going to be 'bitten to death' by Hibari when he finds out… Today is not a good day." Feeling depressed, he began to strip when he became aware of the man that was at his desk. Turning slightly red, he spoke. "Um… Could you please disappear or something for a moment so I can change?"

Daemon smirked and turned away but didn't leave. Instead, he turned a page in the book and continued reading. Tsuna sighed, knowing that was probably the best he was going to get and quickly changed while keeping a sharp eye out. As he finished up, he opened the door to his bedroom and made his way down, aware that Daemon was following behind him.

"Ahh… How could this happen…?" Sighing, he appeared into the kitchen just as Nana turned around.

His mother just smiled. "Oh? Back so soon? Did you run or something and where are your friends?"

'Huh?' Tsuna thought to himself, not getting what was going on.

Nana continued without skipping a beat as she looked her son over. "And when did you arrive? I don't remember hearing the front door opening. And when did you change? That was pretty fast."

This only brought more confusion to Tsuna's part and slowly it dawned to him. His eyes narrowed and turned towards Daemon, who had a wide smile on his lips and was trying to hold his laughter in. He didn't even notice that Nana hadn't questioned why Daemon was there but he didn't care, he was out the door. The illusionist finally started laughing out loud and walked behind, wanting to see what happens next. Nana blinked in confusion and then shrugged her shoulders, knowing her son would be back soon.

Tsuna raced into the street and just as he did, he could see his friends coming towards him. But then he noticed someone in the middle of the group, _himself_.

"Hiiie!" He couldn't stop himself from screeching, paling at the sight. Daemon continued to laugh even harder when the group turned to them in surprise and confusion. There were some cries here and there, eyes going wide in shock. Some began looking back and forth between the two, even Reborn, who was on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Why are there two Tsunas?" Yamamoto questioned out loud, head tilted to the side, though his eyes were slightly narrowed in suspicion. "And which one is the real one?"

"It has to be the one beside us, idiot!" Gokudera yelled, glaring at the real Tsuna. "There's only one Jyudaime!"

Tsuna swallowed, not liking what he was getting, and twisted towards Daemon. "Hey, this is your entire fault! Fix it!"

"Oya? But we're just getting to the interesting part." The first mist guardian chuckled, unable to stop himself. It's been a while since he's had this much fun messing with someone.

And just like Daemon said, it did get more interesting. Yamamoto tilted his head, staring. "Hey, who's the other Tsuna yelling to?"

"Maybe he's delusional. What you do think, Jyudaime? Should I get rid of this fake for you?"

"Eh? There's no need to resort to violence, Gokudera-kun!"

Tsuna almost wanted to cry in misery, he was getting treated as the enemy. He tried to glare at the illusionist but it looked more like a pout. "Daemon, stop this!"

This seemed to get a response from Tsuna's group of friends. A whisper broke out between them. Reborn jumped off and went towards the real Tsuna then stopped, standing in the middle. The arcobaleno was confused, in all honesty, he couldn't tell which was which. He remembered waking up the idiot in the morning and nothing seemed any different like usual… Tsuna acted like Tsuna…

"But I'm having so much fun!" The illusionist pouted, his fun ruined, but it didn't matter much, he got what he wanted and snapped his fingers. The fake Tsuna disappeared, causing some shocked cries from those that were around the illusion, and Daemon appeared from his hiding spot, arms folded. He stepped closer, able to see the relief in Tsuna's expression and couldn't help but stab a puffy cheek in amusement.

Swatting the hand away, Tsuna tried to give his best angry expression but it ended in failure. Daemon just laughed, finding it funny, well aware of the stares he was getting. But right now, he couldn't get himself to care. Snapping his fingers again, a thick fog appeared around the group. There were the usual yells but it was all ignored by Tsuna as he stared at the taller man, who was suddenly looming over him.

"Well, I guess I could reward you for giving me so much fun today." Daemon ignored the retort from the other that sounded like "What fun? And any reward from you sounds horrible!" and reached down to grab a hand. Tsuna stopped all movement, watching in curiosity, and waited for what the other was going to do next. Smirking, the illusionist brought the hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. There was a gasp and then a chuckle. Tsuna tried to snatch his hand back but couldn't get out of the grip, face erupting into a deep red. Daemon grinned and took a step back, still holding the hand. "Well, I better get back into the ring. Perhaps I'll come again. You're so amusing to watch. Farewell, Sawada Tsunayoshi." With those words, Daemon kissed the hand again and then finally faded away with the mist, disappearing.

Tsuna stared at the spot before collapsing to the ground, his legs suddenly feeling weak. The blush didn't disappear and he couldn't hear his friends calling out to him.

Ah… what a day…

* * *

And… that's all folks, I hope you've enjoyed all these short stories, I really do. Maybe once I get things caught up with my other stories, I'll start a new one or continue off of this one. Hmm… Not sure yet. Was planning on including Alaude in this but after thinking for a while, I didn't feel like it anymore. Well, I hope you've all enjoyed this.


End file.
